The Start of Their Relationship
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: Mrs. Lovett catches a stranger's eye. Sweeney is not happy about this. So he gets into a bar fight with the man. Seriously injured, Mrs. Lovett is left to care for him. This is the start of their relationship. Sweenett.
1. Lust, jealousy, and a new beginning

**hey everyone iv taken a break from temptations that can't be resisted to write this. if its sucessful il do an update! **

**Summary **

Mrs. Lovett catches a stranger's eye. Sweeney is not happy about this. So he gets into a bar fight with the man. Seriously injured, Mrs. Lovett is left to care for him. This is the start of their relationship. Sweenett.

**Chapter 1: Lust, jealousy, and a new beginning**

Sweeney Todd looked down at the scene below, fire lit in his hollow cold eyes. He was polishing his razor, wiping away the drops of blood on it with his cloth. He could not believe what he was seeing, the very site of it made him disgusted and his blood boil with anger. There, down below his shop, was Nellie Lovett, flirting with an attractive man Sweeney knew to be Sebastian Evans. He was an elderly man in his late forties, with chestnut hair filled with small grey streaks, small wrinkle lines outlining his dazzling smile and deep sea green eyes. He watched as Mrs. Lovett giggled, her fiery red curls bouncing up and down. He clenched his teeth as he watched Mrs. Lovett leaning over the table her dress hanging out, and Sebastian looking at her as if she was something delectable to eat. Even from up at the shop he could hear their laughter echoing up.

Sweeney huffed in frustration and turned away from the open door, throwing his 'friend' onto the floor in frustration. He began his pacing. He could not understand why he was so angry, what did he care of the bloody baker was throwing herself ridiculously at another idiot? His mind should be on the judge, and only the judge. But Sweeney could not erase the images of Nellie Lovett with another man. And it infuriated him. Sweeney shook his head roughly, trying to implant an image of Lucy in his mind. Yes Lucy, he thought. Her golden yellow hair like a horse's mane, he tried to remember the rest but that was about all he could remember. Sweeney gave a loud roar of exasperation. He whirled his hand round and knocked off a bowl of vegetable soup, his lunch that Mrs. Lovett had brought up to him. But of course Sweeney didn't care about eating it. He stood there, his body shaking in anger surrounded by shattered glass and puddles of soup. Seconds passed when the door swung open, an annoyed Mrs. Lovett stood there huffing.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" she cried. "I heard a loud crash and…" she stopped, looking around the shop and seeing the glass.

She gasped.

"Mr. T! Now why did you do that?" she placed her hands on her hips, awaiting his answer.

Sweeney didn't say anything. He took out another razor from his pocket and began to polish it, spotting every fingerprint and blood stain. He did not feel like talking to her. Mrs. Lovett sighed; she knew that she wouldn't be getting her answer. God only knows what went around in that man's head that made him do it, she thought. She looked at the glass. She knew that she should be cleaning the mess up but she didn't fancy doing it, knowing that there was a lovely gentleman awaiting her return. She looked out towards the door nervously then back.

"Well, I guess I better clean this lot up. I'll get Toby to do it."

She started to head out towards the door.

"Aren't you going to clean it up?"

Sweeney's gruff voice stopped her. She turned around to see that he was looking at her, but only for a second; he soon returned back to his razors. Mrs. Lovett pursed her lips.

"Well love, just that there's a friendly gentleman outside talking to me. And I would rather like to go back to see him." She soon found herself giggling slightly. "Quite the man he is."

She saw that Sweeney was looking at her again, his cold eyes seemed fixed on hers.

"Why. Aren't. You. Going. To. Clean. It. Up?" he asked dangerously.

Mrs. Lovett frowned slightly, trying to not let fear get to her when she looked into his eyes.

"Well as I said before Mr. T, I'm quit busy and was halfway chatting to a..." she was cut off when Sweeney chucked his razor on the floor with a loud thud. Mrs. Lovett took a sharp breath, her eyes still with his.

Sweeney didn't say anything, but his eyes seemed to tell her that she had done something wrong, though Mrs. Lovett didn't know what. She looked a little reluctant; maybe she should stay and clean up the mess? She pondered the thought then quickly squashed it out. Why should she? She was sick of being mistreated by him and yelled at by him.

"Look Mr. T. I'm going out now. I'll send Toby here to clean this up."

And with that, Mrs. Lovett headed outside and slammed the door, still feeling Sweeney's eyes burning onto her neck.

Sweeney stood there, finding it hard to believe that she had just slammed the door on his face. He stood there for a few minutes, pondering that moment. He had stared at the baker for most of the time, but not just because he was being polite. His eyes had seemed to wander down to her slender curves, admiring her. Sweeney shook his head. Of course he wasn't _admiring _her. Just...just...he shut his eyes. What was happening to him? Surely he did not find the baker..._attractive? _An image of her flashed in his mind, and he remembered how many men were attracted to her. Maybe she was pretty...Sweeney's mind began to recount the image of her as he thought of every detail of her. He shook his head when he realized what he was doing. Mrs. Lovett, attractive? He only hoped that she hadn't seen him looking at him, he had after all quickly darted his eyes back to his razors when she noticed him staring at her. Sweeney opened his eyes and walked over, picking up the razor, he continued to polish them; yet his thoughts were still on one baker.

* * *

The day seemed to pass by in a hurry and it wasn't long before night had fallen. Sweeney had stayed upstairs at his shop all day. Unfortunately not many customers had come; this put Sweeney Todd in a foul mood. His thirst of blood had deepened, having only slit two customers' throats. He was hungry for blood; he heard his stomach give a small rumble, he was also hungry for food. Sweeney ignored his stomach and walked over to the window staring out into the night. He usually only had one meal a day; having been starved back in prison. Sweeney looked down and frowned slightly, he could see Toby wiping down the tables but there was no sign of Mrs. Lovett. Not that he cared, but he did wonder where she was. His stomach gave another rumble, crying out for food. Sweeney decided that maybe he should eat something; he knew the woman would be eager to make him something just so he could eat.

He trudged down the stairs and made his way to the counter. He was quite surprised to see that the baker was not there, the room was dark and silent without the cheery sound of her humming. Sweeney looked around the distant room, he was tempted to go outside and ask the boy if he knew if her whereabouts when he saw a small pink note attached to the counter. He walked over and silently read the scribbled message.

_Mr. T, _

_I've just gone out with Mr. Evans to the local bar. Won't be back for a while so don't wait up. Could you please hide the gin from Toby? Thanks love._

_Mrs. Lovett_

Sweeney crushed the note in his fist, his teeth seething. He could not _believe _that she didn't even have his dinner ready; didn't this woman always want to help him? And going out like some common whore? Out this late? Didn't she know what happened to women who went out to bars this late? Out of all the men to go out with why _him? _The memory of the baker with Sebastian played back in his mind; he remembered the way he stared at her. As if he wanted to eat her there and then; and that look troubled Sweeney. Sweeney released the crumpled note letting it fall to the floor.

Sweeney walked over to the cabinet filled with the bottles of gin, but he did not intend to hide it from Toby. Opening the bottle he started drinking, the hot fluid rushing down his throat. Sweeney put the bottle down with a bang on the counter then sat there in the darkness, thinking. He could not understand why alarm bells were ringing in his head and why he felt as if he should follow Mrs. Lovett. He knew that he did not trust Sebastian, not by the way he was looking at her. Sweeney thought of this as he took another swing of the Gin; it sounded unusual that he did not trust him just because he looked at her in a way that Sweeney did not like. Sweeney shook his head, why did he care anyway? It wasn't as if he cared for what happened to Mrs. Lovett; whatever happened to her would be her own stupid fault and not his. So why should he let her problems interfere with his? Sweeney took another swing of the drink and tried to forget about her and Sebastian, but put his thoughts back onto the judge.

"Filthy bastard," Sweeney said bitterly before taking another gulp of the drink.

The judge. He had raped his poor, innocent Lucy. For nothing, now his poor Joanne was to suffer next. And other women out there in the streets of London. ʻ_Just like Mrs. Lovett?ʼ _A small voice had whispered in his mind. _No, _Sweeney thought firmly. _ʻBut you know Sebastian is trouble, yet you sit here drinking as if you are happy to let an innocent woman be hurt by this man.ʼ _Well sheʼs not exactly innocent_, _she has helped me hide the evidence of the people I have murdered, Sweeney debated. "Only_ because she loves you.ʼ _Loves me? ʻ_Well Sweeney why else would she cook those people?_ʼ to help her business he thought, well it was obvious. ʻ_Nobody would do something that sick, the answer is that she cares for you deeply. And you're willing to let her suffer just like your Lucy._ʼ This last comment had hit Sweeney hard. No, he thought firmly. ʻ_yes_ʼ. ʻ_NO! ʻto thinkʼ, _the voice continued. _ʻyou had a chance to save her but you did not._ʼ Sweeney shook his head roughly, then continued to drink. But the voice continued to talk and Sweeney could not get rid of it. Sweeney continued to drink as the voice built up in his head, each time getting louder and louder.

"Alright!" Sweeney yelled, knocking the bottle of gin over. It fell to the floor, the glass smashing everywhere.

Sweeney sighed as the voice finally left him in peace, he knew now that he had to go find Mrs. Lovett. Sweeney groaned, he felt his head pounding and his stomach bubbling. He felt sick, from all the gin and no food. He got up and stood wobbling slightly on the spot, he felt dizzy. He stumbled over to the counter sink, clutching his stomach; he heard his stomach rumble and the gin swishing around in his stomach. Leaning over the sink he retched, vomit pouring out of his mouth. Sweeney gave another groan feeling sick, but he had to find Mrs. Lovett.

The door swung open and Toby walked in, he had heard the loud crashing noise and went to investigate. His jaw dropped when he saw the broken glass and the drunk barber.

"Mr. Todd sir! What happened to you?"

Sweeney ignored Toby's questioned and made his way to the door as he spoke.

"Boy, where is Mrs. Lovett?" he hiccupped; the alcohol affecting him.

Toby frowned.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Sweeney stopped at the door and glared at him.

"I don't have to answer to your questions! Just tell me where she is!" he spat.

Toby glared back at him.

"Why should I tell you? So you can just go and ruin her happy night? That Mr. Evans is a nice fellow and treats her nice; and I don't want you to go and ruin her happiness."

Sweeney continued to glare at the boy but he just glared back determinately, he was sick of being pushed around by the barber. Sweeney knowing he wasn't getting an answer this way. He grabbed Toby's front collar, pulling him towards him. Toby's eyes widened in fear and shock.

"Now you listen to me," Sweeney whispered threateningly as Toby kicked and struggled against him. "Tell me where she is or else."

Sweeney knew that he didn't have to say anymore, Toby had gotten the picture. Toby was silent for a few minutes, pondering what he said. But then again, what did he care what Mr.

Todd did? He only cared about Mrs. Lovett.

"No," he said stubbornly.

He saw Sweeney's eyes narrow. Sweeney thought of ways to make Toby tell the truth. But all he could think of was more threats and he knew that they wouldn't work; it looked as if Toby was willing to lay his life down for the baker. Sweeney took a deep breath then exhaled. He released Toby. Toby tumbled backwards surprised at this.

"Look boy, I'm a bit worried about Mrs. Lovett. With the man she's with."

Toby frowned.

"What do you mean? She said that he was really nice and friendly."

Sweeney shook his head, not believing that he was having this conversation with him.

"Well I don't."

Toby thought of this, and his eyes narrowed.

"You just want to tell me this so I'll tell you where she is."

Sweeney nodded a bit.

"Maybe, but do you really want to take that chance?"

Toby scrunched up his forehead thinking. Did he want to take that chance? And even if she was in danger, since when did Mr. Todd care about Mrs. Lovett? But if so, he didn't want the closest thing he had to a mum to be hurt. And if anyone could save her it was Mr. Todd. Toby was running through all these thoughts, until he decided that he better not chance it.

Looking into Sweeney's eyes he said "She's at 96 Avenue Street, at that Mr. Johnson's bar."

Sweeney nodded curtly at the boy and left the shop, on his way to the bar.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett giggled as she took a sip of her glass of red wine. She was sitting at the bar next to Sebastian who had finished telling her a funny past time story. He took a sip of his glass; Mrs. Lovett noticed how many drinks he had seemed to have. She wasn't much of a drinker herself, only having two small glasses. He gave a small sigh of satisfaction and she simply smiled, happy to be out of the dark gloomy shop and somewhere with light, music and fun.

"You know my dear Mrs. Lovett," he started. He ran his hand up her dress and up her leg to her thigh, admiring it. Mrs. Lovett gasped.

"What are you doing?" she asked hurriedly swatting his hand away from her leg.

Sebastian gave her a dazzling smile and a wink, he touched her cheek slightly. Mrs. Lovett melted at this, silently forgiving him. After all he did have one too many to drink she told herself.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Mrs. Lovett's cheeks colored a light shade of rose, and before she knew it he had grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Her eyes widened as she kissed him back, she felt his tongue travel in eagerly exploring her mouth. She smelt the breath of rum and beer on him, but she pushed these thoughts out. Though the kiss didn't seem as romantic as she had imagined it was still a kiss, and Mrs. Lovett hadn't had one of them for a while. So she reluctantly kissed him back, feeling him pulling her in deeper. He released her and she fell back slightly, noticing that he was breathing quicker than before. She also noticed that her heart race wasn't racing like she thought it would, she felt as if the kiss had never happened. Like it didn't mean anything. She saw that he was licking his lips, a small grin on his face.

"Why Nellie, you're a great kisser."

Mrs. Lovett was a little surprised that he had said her first name, but told herself that it didn't really matter anyway. However she did not know how to respond to his comment, so she just gave him a weak smile. Suddenly she felt a shadow over her, she noticed that Sebastian was looking up looking surprised and was that...fear? Mrs. Lovett turned around her seat and gasped when she saw Sweeney Todd standing there. Well wobbling. He looked a mess, he looked sick and tired. Mrs. Lovett recovered herself from the shock before speaking.

"Mr. Todd, what are you doing here?" she asked slowly.

Then a sudden thought hit her, did he see her kissing Sebastian? What did he think? And more importantly, was he jealous? Mrs. Lovett squashed the last thought out; of course he wouldn't be jealous. Why would he be? Mrs. Lovett followed Sweeney Todd's glaring eyes and saw that they were on the frighten Sebastian.

"Mr. Todd," Sebastian quivered. "What are you doing here on this fine evening?"

Sweeney gave him a small smile that did not reach his eyes, this made Sebastian uncomfortable.

"Oh just popping around for a drink. To check in my land lady, and sir I want to ask you something. Were you or were you just not kissing Mrs. Lovett?"

Sebastian and Mrs. Lovett gasped at this.

"Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed indignantly. She pointed a finger into his chest as she spoke. "You have _no right, _no right what so ever to ask questions like that! Whatever relationship me and Mr. Evans share is between me and.."

"You stay out of this." Sweeney said cutting her off.

She gasped and began to protest when she felt Sebastian's reassuring hand on her shoulder, so she stopped.

"Look Mr. Todd," Sebastian said in a well mannered professional tone. He took Mrs. Lovett's hand. "Mrs. Lovett is a free woman and obviously an attractive woman. Now you can't expect for me to just..."

Sweeney glared back at him as he spoke, not really listening to a word. All he could think about was when he walked into the bar to see them kissing. He had experienced a mixture of feelings that he did not expect, anger, fury and...Jealousy. The last one had confused him the most. He could not understand why he had felt that, but had quickly shook the feeling away. He was so sure that he was just too drunk to recognize his own feelings. Sweeney watched Sebastian talk, that somehow infuriated him. How dare he kiss his landlady then expect it to be ok? The hot bubbly anger boiled up in Sweeney, rising up in his chest. Before he knew it there was a loud wham. He had punched Sebastian right in the left jaw. Mrs. Lovett gasped, her hands on her mouth. Sebastian tumbled backwards, just on his feet but swaying slightly.

"Mr. T! What...why...?" Mrs. Lovett sputtered.

Sweeney ignored her, his eyes on Sebastian. He watched as tiny drops of rubies spilled out from Sebastian's mouth, it has been a hard punch. Sebastian put his hand to his mouth, touching the blood. His eyes met Sweeney, he glared right through him. "Right Mr. Todd, I've tried to be fair." Sebastian said rolling up his sleeves. Sweeney smirked, surely the great fool did not think of challenging _him _to a bar fight?

Sebastian raising his fist in the air he gave a strike at Sweeney, punching him in the cheek. However his punch was not as strong, for Sweeney's face moved slightly backwards but he did not tumble over like Sebastian. Sweeney gave him an evil smile, ignoring the gasps and cries from Mrs. Lovett.

"Guys stop it! Please, Sweeney, Sebastian! Please stop this!"

But both men ignored her, the game has started. Sweeney though another punch at his face, Sebastian returning it with a hard punch in the stomach causing him to topple over. Mrs. Lovett screamed. The whole bar seemed to have stopped doing whatever they were doing to watch the fight; after all they all enjoyed watching a good bar fight. Mrs. Lovett had walked in between the men; she faced Sebastian and met his eyes. "Please love, if you do care for me...please stop this."

Sebastian however swatted her away, focusing his attention back on Sweeney who was on the floor. After all he knew that the baker was a widow, therefore desperate. He could have her after he had dealt with the barber. He walked around her to where the barber was. Sweeney had quickly gotten up, kicking Sebastian unexpectedly in the shin, then grabbing his arm he twisted it behind his back, a move he had learnt in the prisons of Australia. Wincing in pain Sebastian quickly kicked Sweeney from behind in the leg; Sweeney was forced to release him. Sebastian took his chance and grabbing the nearest beer bottle he smashed it through Sweeney's chest. Glass shattered everywhere, it sprinkled on the floor and cut through Sweeney's clothes and skin, blood dripping out and staining his white t-shirt. Sweeney fell back at this last attack, he lay on the floor wincing in pain. Sebastian stood over him, smiling evilly. This had been the last straw for Nellie Lovett, her cheeks red with anger she stormed over to Sebastian. He gave her a dazzling smile.

"Nellie, love..."

But before he could finish his sentence he felt a hard sting in his cheek. Nellie had slapped him across the face. She glared up at him. She should have known to stay away from him, she should have known that he was not good news. Ever since he had stared hungrily at her and touched her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. But of course she had felt _lucky, _happy that someone had actually taken an interest in her and found her remotely attractive. How wrong was she?

"How_ dare you!" she screeched. "_Don't you ever come near me again!" she looked down at him then back up to his face. "You dirty, perverted...bastard!"

She gave him one final swift look then rushed back over to Sweeney, who was lying on the ground in pain.

"Come on dear, it'll be ok," she said helping him up.

Sweeney winced in pain as he got up. His body stung all over from the cuts and bits of glass stuck in him, he had a purple bruise on the right side of his face, his stomach felt worse than before and his legs felt as if they would collapse. But he forced himself to walk with the baker. As they passed the stares of people Sweeney turned his face around to the side where Sebastian stood, shocked and dumbfounded at Mrs. Lovett's actions. Sweeney cast Sebastian a winning smile, enjoying seeing the fury and annoyance in Sebastian's face. He limped out the door of the bar, his arm around Mrs. Lovett's. He looked down at her and she gave him a smile. Sweeney Todd knew that he would always remember this moment.

* * *

aww she helped him. so what did you think? please leave a review! if you want an update tell me!


	2. A helping hand

_ok here is chapter number two, thank you to the lovely people who reviewed. angelofdarkness, bellatrix todd, spirit fur eva, , ink fire, Bloodroot Godot, shadow of the black rose, Mrs Tom riddle, and captainflyingsparrow. i know there are more but for some reason i can't find you! so im so sorry! thank you to my beta sarah for _

_proofreading this and adding something in that just kept them a bit more in character. ok, onto the story! _

disclaimer: i do not owns sweeney todd, just this fanfic

**chapter 2 a helping hand**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett fumbled with the keys with one hand, the other trying to hold some of Sweeney's weight. Sweeney Todd was leaning against her, his arm around her shoulder as he swayed slightly. Mrs. Lovett found the key and unlocked the door, swinging it open. She regretted teaching Toby how to lock up the shop, having spent a while looking for the key. She limped in, dragging Sweeney with her, sighing when she saw the passed out Toby on the floor; but didn't question Sweeney on why he had not locked up the gin. Opening the door to her room she walked in pushing Sweeney onto her floral bed. She pursed her lips when she saw Sweeney drop his head, looking lifeless and in pain as he sat there. She did hate to see him like this.

Mrs. Lovett started to look around the room for the first aid kit. She spotted it on the shelf nearby and picked it up and opened it, beginning to rummage through the contents as she muttered under her breath.

"I don't know what the bloody hell you were thinking Mr. T, you've could've been seriously damaged. Not that you aren't; Lord only knows what you were thinking at the time."

She continued on her rant, picking up the glass bottles of medicine and examining the labels. Sweeney ignored her, still wincing in pain. His arms were hanging by his side and his back slumped; he wished the bloody woman would shut up so he could have some peace. But she still went on and on. He hadn't felt this much pain since he was back in Australia, forced to do hard work in long hours on little food. He sat there and stared at the wall. He tried to move his arm but was in too much pain to do so. Mrs. Lovett had soon stopped talking; she was holding the first aid kit in one hand and the bottle of medicine in the other, examining it.

"Well Mr. T, there are quite a lot of bruises and cuts you have. Afraid that I won't be able to do much though besides apply some of this on. I just bloody hope you've learned your lesson about fighting." She shook her head slightly and made her way towards him.

She sat down beside him and placed the kit on the shelf above and unscrewed the lid and attempted to apply some of the medicine on to his bruise. Sweeney fidgeted uncomfortably and tried to move away. Mrs. Lovett put the bottle down and sighed.

"Mr. Todd, you have to let me do this, you're not well."

Sweeney glared at her with piercing eyes.

"No," he replied curtly.

After all, Sweeney Todd was a grown man; he didn't need his landlady to look after him. He began to get up, letting out a small groan of pain. He just wanted to get out. Mrs. Lovett glared back at him and pushed him back down.

"Look, I'm going to do this whether you like it or not." Sweeney tried to release himself from her grip, but she continued to hold him down. "Look... just... sit still!" Mrs. Lovett yelled.

Sweeney was a little surprised at the fact that she had just yelled like that, so he stopped moving and sat there quietly, huffing slightly. Mrs. Lovett gave a small smile and began to apply the ointment onto his purple bruise that had now swollen to the size of golf ball. Sweeney cringed slightly at her touch, feeling a little uncomfortable at the baker's smooth hands on his skin. He had to stop himself from letting out a small shiver, and he did not know why. Was it because he hadn't been touched by a woman for over fifteen years? His eyes began to drift off the wall and onto her as she applied it to his cuts down his neck and arms, he watched her snowy hands rubbing in his arms, staring at the lines that had formed from all the hard work of baking. He watched her wine red colored hair springing up and down with the movements of her hands. Soon she had finished and put the bottle away with a satisfied smile. She placed her hands on her hips.

"There. Now was that hard?"

Sweeney let out a grunt in response and began to get up but Mrs. Lovett pushed him down.

"You still can't go! You have glass stuck all over you for Christ's sake and I'm going to have to pick it out of you."

Sweeney's eyes widened slightly at this. Mrs. Lovett began to fish around for the tweezers.

"Now don't worry Mr. T, it won't hurt a bi-"

She looked up to see that Sweeney was up, staggering over to the door. Mrs. Lovett shot after him, bringing him gently back to the bed, shaking her head. She honestly could not believe that he was this scared. She forced him to stay put as she began to unbutton his shirt. At this, Sweeney grabbed her hands.

"Mrs. Lovett!"

She frowned.

"Well how the bloody hell am I suppose to get to the glass then?"

Sweeney, however, did not care; he didn't want her to touch him. Only Lucy was ever allowed to. The baker struggled against him and soon had him on his back, lying on the bed. Kneeling above him she locked his legs between hers to stop him from escaping. This put Sweeney in an awkward situation as the baker began to unbutton his shirt. He continued to struggle, feeling himself grow hot as he realized just close they were together. He watched her hair stick to her face, hearing her heavy pants near him and smelling her scent of cinnamon. Sweeney began to hear the distant sound of footsteps running and his eyes widened; he did not want to be seen with Mrs. Lovett on top of him. Mrs. Lovett however was far too busy to hear anything. Sweeney tried harder to push her weight off him.

"Just keep still!" Mrs. Lovett huffed.

"Mr. Todd! Mr. Todd!"

The door swung open and there stood Toby, his facial expression quickly turning from anxious to horrified. Mrs. Lovett had finally gotten his buttons undone and looked up to see Toby. She gasped, surprised that he was here, then frowned.

"Toby, love, what is it dear?" she asked in a cheery voice; apparently Mrs. Lovett didn't find the position Sweeney and she were in awkward at all.

Toby swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Then quickly he scurried away. Mrs. Lovett's frown deepened. _What was up with the boy?_ she thought. She stopped herself from shaking her head and turned her attention back to the furious, embarrassed Sweeney. Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened and she had to take a sharp breath to stop her from hyperventilating. Her eyes were memorized at his pale chest. Her eyes wondered across to the pathways of lines on his chest, to the old scars that he had printed on him from the days of Australia. Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but stare at them, her heart began to race and her breathing quickened. She didn't know whys she was so transfixed with it; maybe it was because she had never seen Sweeney shirtless before or never been this close to him before. Shakily she brought her hands up and placed them on his scars and lines. She began to trace them with her fingers, the moonlight lighting the way.

"So beautiful," she whispered.

Sweeney stared at the baker, wondering what the bloody hell was wrong with her. He noticed her eyes wondering on him and felt extremely uncomfortable. But he didn't want to draw himself to say anything. But he couldn't just lie there; he began to feel hot around the face. For some reason he felt as if static electricity was running through him when he felt Mrs. Lovett's touch, and he did not know why. Somehow, the feeling of her touch was uncomfortable, yet it seemed right; this did not make sense to Sweeney Todd. No one had ever touched him, except of course Lucy. His dear, loving, naive Lucy. Then a thought crept into his mind: why was he just lying here letting her do this to him? Making him feel uncomfortable? Sweeney quickly let out a cough, breaking Mrs. Lovett's trance.

"Mrs. Lovett..."

Mrs. Lovett looked up then back down, noticing what she was doing. She too quickly coughed and put her hands behind her back, her cheeks flushed. She did not know how to respond to what she was doing so busy herself with trying to find the tweezers. She found them in the kit and held them carefully in her hands, looking at the small pieces of glass that were stuck in him. She saw Sweeney's eyes on the tweezers, and to her utter surprise he looked slightly fearful. Mrs. Lovett didn't want to put him through any pain, but she knew she had to get the glass out. Then an idea came to her, looking up at the shelf above she saw a bottle of gin. She reached for it and unscrewed the lid, passing it to Sweeney.

"Here love, it might numb the pain."

Sweeney took the bottle and gulped the liquid down, then wiped the drops around his mouth away with the back of his hand. He nodded to Mrs. Lovett who held the tweezers tightly and quickly pulled out the first bit of glass out, trying not to cause him too much pain. Sweeney winced in pain and cringed slightly, but tried not to let any noise come out, not wanting to show his weakness. Mrs. Lovett admired that attempt but knew that it hurt, the glass was quite deep. She reached for the wet cloth in the kit and wiped away the blood. She continued this process until she had all the pieces of glass out, finally she had finished. She released him from her legs and drew back, sitting on her knees on the bed. Sweeney got up and buttoned up his shirt. Mrs. Lovett waited for him to speak, but silence greeted her. She tried to meet his eyes.

"Love... How are you feeling now?"

He didn't reply to her. Mrs. Lovett decided to try again.

"Love, are you fine?"

Sweeney gave her a short nod, refusing to meet her eyes. Mrs. Lovett gave a small sigh and sat there with him. Finally she turned and faced him.

"Please dear, I need to ask you something." Mrs. Lovett paused to see if Sweeney would say anything, but he remained silent. She took a deep breath then exhaled. "Why did you come after me tonight?"

Sweeney didn't answer at first, not wanting to reply to this. Excuses ran through his mind of how to reply; whatever he picked he knew that it couldn't be the truth. He couldn't tell her that he went after her because he was worried about her or because he felt a little spot inside of him that seemed to care for her. Finally he grunted, "I-I wanted to offer him a free shave."

As soon as he said this he felt like kicking himself; what kind of an excuse was that? Mrs. Lovett stopped herself from snorting at this.

"Oh come on Mr. T, you can't expect me to believe that."

Sweeney glared angrily at the baker.

"It doesn't matter why I came anyway," he said.

She placed folded her arms.

"Oh yes it does, I'd like to know. Now come on, tell me."

Sweeney didn't want to answer, he refused to and she couldn't make him.

"First tell me this," he said. "Why were you with that idiot?"

Mrs. Lovett frowned at this then looked a little uncomfortable.

"I don't have to answer that," she replied stiffly.

Sweeney smirked; now he had the upper hand.

"There must have been a reason. Surely you could take one look at the man to know he was a buffoon?"

Mrs. Lovett was about to protest again and refuse to answer when she decided that there really was no point. She gave a small sigh.

"Well, I guess I was just lonely. I haven't been with a man for what? Over ten years, ever since poor old Albert passed away. And, well," she paused and gave another sigh and turned to Sweeney, "look at me, I'm a widowed forty year old, I haven't got much hope at love. I guess... I just thought that, well he found me attractive. He took an interest in me, he fancied me and that's all that really mattered. I thought that I was lucky to have him, to have any man," Mrs. Lovett finished and lowered her eyes.

Sweeney stared at the baker, astonished. He had no idea she had been feeling that way. He had always seen Mrs. Lovett as a chirpy, tough, independent woman; he never would have thought that she was this miserable. He never would have thought that Mrs. Lovett was the type of woman to want a man, to be loved by someone. She after all has Toby, and he always thought that that was enough for her. But now he knew she did need a man, someone to love her; and for some reason he felt a small pang inside of him at what she sad and the hurt she was feeling. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what. Mrs. Lovett raised her head and gave him a weak smile.

"Ah well, Mr. T, I guess some of us just aren't supposed to be happy."

She looked down again, heaving out another sigh. Sweeney looked at the baker, feeling another pang inside of him. He felt that he needed to say something but didn't know what.

"That's not true," Sweeney said quietly.

Mrs. Lovett looked up wide eyed.

"What, love?"

"What you said before, about yourself being lucky to have any man. You're smart and funny and..." Sweeney quickly stopped himself; he clearly had had more gin than he had originally suspected.

Sweeney swallowed and looked up to see Mrs. Lovett's face only inches away from him.

"Please love, don't stop," she whispered.

Sweeney met her eyes, and that's when he saw it. The longing and love shining in her eyes; slowly she leaned forwards to him, closing her eyes. Sweeney felt his heart racing as her presence closed in on him.

"And any man would be lucky to..."

Sweeney's voice trailed off as he felt his eyes shutting then the brush of her sweet lips against his. He began to feel lost in the world as the kiss deepened; every worry about the judge was left behind. He began to gently kiss her back when an image of golden hair and sea blue eyes appeared. His mind snapped, quickly he pushed Mrs. Lovett away.

"NO."

He felt the world coming back; the thoughts of his Lucy, Joanna, and the judge came rushing back to him.

"No," he repeated in a whisper.

Mrs. Lovett looked up, wide eyed.

"M-Mr. T?"

Sweeney shook his head, frustrated, and whirled over to Mrs. Lovett.

"Mrs. Lovett, I-I'm sorry. What we did, what just happened...we can never speak of it again."

Mrs. Lovett looked close to tears, her mouth wide opened in shock.

"It was a mistake," Sweeney continued. "I- I had drunk too much and wasn't thinking properly, I'm… I'm so sorry for leading you on. This was my fault. "

Mrs. Lovett held the tears back, refusing to fall apart in front of Sweeney. Oh how she had dreamed of the day of their first kiss...but not to be like that. She felt herself blushing. She had kissed Sweeney Todd and he had refused her. Embarrassment filled up Mrs. Lovett, embarrassment and misery. She shut her eyes tightly then opened them, she gave Sweeney a nod.

"O-of course love, I-I won't ever mention this again."

She forced a small smile on her face and quickly got up, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I have a lot of errands to do, so I best be going to do them. Oh, and Toby's probably at the gin again, so I-" She was packing up the first aid kit she continued her rant.

Sweeney watched her, feeling terrible. He knew how much pain he must have caused the baker, leading her on to him before refusing her. Thoughts swam around his head as he tried to collect what had really happened. He had kissed Mrs. Lovett, his landlady, his partner in crime. And what was worse: she had kissed him willingly, as if she loved him. Sweeney stopped at this thought, surely she didn't _love _him? Mrs. Lovett was almost at the door, he couldn't let her leave. He needed to ask her...

"Mrs. Lovett! Wait!"

She turned around, a smile lighting her face.

"Yes Mr. T?"

Sweeney opened his mouth to speak but now words came out, he couldn't bring himself to ask.

"Erm," he mumbled. "Thank you."

"For what love?"

Sweeney thought about this, why was he thanking her?

"For helping me," he decided. "For helping me and... being there for me."

Mrs. Lovett gave him a smile and walked out of the room. Sweeney watched her go. Just as she left he couldn't help but smile. Yes, he thought. She was there for him.

* * *

awww wasn't that sweet? i just had to add in a sweenett moment, i'm sorry if it was to soon! thank you for reading and please review! review and Sweeney Todd shall enter your dreams. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey people im back! sorry for such the long update, but been a bit busy lately. lol my sick dog, moving schools, getting a job, exams, writing other stuff ect. but i have chapter 3! took me a while to write this., and believe it or not i intended to put more in. lol thank you to the people who reviewed last time! and onto chapter 3:) oh and btw, thank you to super sarah for proofreading!**_

_Disclaimer: i am not tim burton or stephen sondiem, therefore i do not own sweeney todd._

**Chapter 3**

**The most hated love **

* * *

Nellie Lovett blew away a strand of hair that had fallen on her eye. She scanned around the busy pie shop, seeing the jolly people chatting and devouring there pies happily. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw a group of men sitting in the corner, drinking down their ale and laughing. The men had been nothing but a pain to her all morning, calling her over nonstop, pointing out every imperfection that was wrong with the place then having the nerve to ask her out. And she knew who they were: Sebastian's friends. Sebastian had not been happy last night about the way the date had turned out; Nellie knew now that there was only one thing he wanted from her.

Ever since last night's incident he had walked down to the other pub in London and boasted loudly about his affair with the famous Fleet Street pie baker, or so Mrs. Lovett had heard. She had heard the women gossiping about her outside her shop when she went to open it, when she was greeted by their disapproving frowns. The rumors had started innocently from a romantic a date with Sebastian and a night of love to Mrs. Lovett sleeping with a married man as well as sleeping with the barber upstairs, then having a threesome with them. This infuriated Nellie Lovett, for she knew that already that the reputation of her and her business was going down. She hated all of London thinking that she was happy to sleep with any married man like some common whore, and knew that that was the reason why these three men had turned up.

Mrs. Lovett balanced the tray and pies safely on her hand, spotting Toby who was rushing around taking orders. She blushed when she remembered the incident last night. She had had a second thought as to why Toby had run out when she saw her helping Sweeney. It wasn't until she met the boy in the morning was when she found out why. How could she have not known of the embarrassing position she and Sweeney were in last night! No wonder Toby and Sweeney were embarrassed. Mrs. Lovett shook her head slightly at the memory. After reassuring Toby that everything was fine and that she and Mr. Todd were just business partners Toby had started to open the shop. Mrs. Lovett was just setting out the plates when Toby spoke.

"Ma'am, do you really love him?" Toby had asked, just as he was setting out the tables and chairs.

Mrs. Lovett froze when. How did he know? And what could she say now? How could she have told an eleven year old boy that she loved this man? That she loved him throughout her whole life?

"Uh, of course not Toby. As I said, me and Mr. T are just business partners. He helps bring me customers as I do for him, nothing more." Mrs. Lovett said the lies hurriedly, busying herself by setting out the table.

Toby scrunched his eyebrows, looked down and thought.

"But I see the way you look at him, it's like theirs some sort of twinkle in your eyes. And how you always cook him breakfast and go upstairs to deliver it to him, even though he doesn't pay you a sprinkle of attention. The way you seem to blush and get all flustered when he does talk to you."

Toby finished this and looked back up at Mrs. Lovett, who was staring at him in wonder. She had never known that Toby paid so much attention to her and Sweeney; she guessed that he wasn't the little boy anymore. She blinked before speaking, getting back to setting out the table.

"Now, now Toby, you know as well as I that Mr. T needs my help. He'd be lost without me! And as I said before, we're just business partners. Nothing more. Now would you mind going to make me a cup of tea?"

Toby looked like he was going to protest and bring up the subject again, perhaps to ask more questions and protest about how Mr. Todd wasn't good news and he should leave. But he thought otherwise, so he obediently went and made Mrs. Lovett her tea.

_Bless that boy_, Mrs. Lovett thought breaking out of the memory. She did wonder what would happen if Toby knew about her feelings towards the barber. He already thought that Mr. Todd was evil and suspected of him being up to something. Sweeney Todd. Just as the thought of him drifted into her mind Mrs. Lovett casted a glance up to the demon barber's shop. She let out a small sigh when she remembered the kiss they shared last night. How magical it was, it was like nothing Nellie Lovett had felt in her life.

Mrs. Lovett shut her eyes, she could still feel the taste of his lips lingering on hers. She shook her head slightly breaking out of the trance. It was so perfect.

Images of a life for them by the sea ran through her mind as he kissed her. She was lost in a world, in her paradise heaven. Then he broke the kiss, and he broke her heart, yet again. Mrs. Lovett so badly wanted to break down and cry at that moment, but she could not let him see that. Then he said it. "What we did, what just happened...we can never speak of it again. It was a mistake." His harsh words had sliced through her chest; it was as if her heart was bleeding. Bleeding out of love. How she had wanted to fall over and cry, to yell at him. "How can this be a mistake?" she wanted to scream. How can it be when I love you. Loved you my whole bloody life. But instead she plastered a smile to her lips and packed up. She couldn't bear to look at Sweeney in the eyes, because she knew that she would only cry if she did. Then he had called her, Mrs. Lovett felt her spirits lifting up.

She had hoped that he would run up and take her in his arms, confess his love for her and give her her big white wedding by the sea side. But Mrs. Lovett was a dreamer, a naive dreamer. No, how could she have ever believed that Sweeney Todd could love her? After all his love was dead with his wife. Mrs. Lovett found herself sighing again. Maybe she could go up to his shop? There were still unanswered questions she had to ask him. She wanted to know why he had kissed her in the first place. She knew that she brought it onto him but he also kissed him back. Of course Mrs. Lovett didn't bring up the subject this morning, she didn't even come up to deliver him his breakfast. It wasn't that Nellie was too embarrassed to see him after the incident, but she knew that she would bring it up and Sweeney would get angry; and everyone knows what would happen then. Mrs. Lovett was still stuck inside her thoughts when she heard the distant yelling. She got out of her thoughts, bringing herself back to the present.

"Oy lady!"

Mrs. Lovett turned to see where the gruff voice came from and was not surprised to see that it was from one of the men sitting in the group. It was the man in the middle who had called out to her; his jet black hair fell onto his chubby face, his Santa Claus beard trapping bits of 'meat' from his pie and his dark eyes were wide with anger and laughter. Mrs. Lovett gave a small frustrated sigh. _The great bloody buffoon probably wants another glass of ale,_ she thought bitterly.

"Lady we'd like another round of ales here!" the man began holding up his empty beer glass and banging it hard on the table repeatedly, his friends around him joining in, laughing.

Mrs. Lovett forced herself not to glare at them and gave them a small smile.

"I'll get right onto that, sirs!"

She bit her tongue forcing herself not to say anything else as she made her way to the young family at the front.

"Here ya are loves. Three hot pies just out of the oven for ya."

The family smiled and took the pies. Mrs. Lovett took the tray and headed back inside the shop to the kitchen where she filled three glasses up with ale. Taking a deep breath before exhaling she walked back outside and made her way over to the three men. She noticed however that they were not staring at her, but the middle man was whispering to the other men. She frowned slightly as she reached the table, and the men looked up at her. Mrs. Lovett tried to ignore their stares that were burning into her as she leaned over to place their tray of pies onto the table. She turned to leave when she heard a small crash then the sound of glass shattering. Mrs. Lovett turned around to see the mess and let out a small gasp. The blond tanned man sitting at the side just grinned evilly.

"Oops," he said smiling.

Mrs. Lovett swallowed and again tried to hold herself from glaring at him. He had just knocked over the glass of ale, causing another mess for her to clean up.

"Dear me, are you going to clean that up?" he asked in a innocent tone.

Mrs. Lovett couldn't help it, she glared at him. He, however, continued to smile. She turned back and went over to the kitchen to get the dust pan and brush when she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned around and gasped to see the man in the middle, gripping it with an evil grin. She glared at him and glanced around at the shop, but everyone was too engrossed in the pies to notice. She glared at him and tried to yank her wrist away, but he held onto her tightly. She tried slugging again but the man tugged harder, pulling her down into his lap. Mrs. Lovett tried to struggle against him but he had already wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her there. She noticed that some people were starting to stare and were whispering. Then she heard it, the small whisper.

"Whore."

Mrs. Lovett's blood began to boil. These people thought that she was some common whore! Happy to be sitting here as if this man was one of her clients. Fuming Mrs. Lovett struggled against his grip, trying to release her arms and herself from his grip. But he firmly held her there, ignoring her struggles he brushed a strand of her red-wine colored hair and lent into her neck, breathing into her scent. Mrs. Lovett could smell his foul bitter breath and feel it on her skin.

"Now love," she heard him whisper, "how about you take me for a ride? I know you're a busy lady so I'm willing to pay."

Mrs. Lovett's eye widened it anger as her cheeks reddened, she was fuming. Her eyes quickly darted up to Sweeney's shop. She did not know why but she felt as if a pair of eyes were staring right into her. And sure enough there he was, standing above her looking down at the scene. Mrs. Lovett sent him a silent message with her pleading eyes, hoping that he would save her from this embarrassing scene. But he just stared at her with his hard eyes, polishing his razors before turning away and walking back inside. Mrs. Lovett mouth made an _O_. She could not believe what he had done. Sweeney Todd had walked away as if he didn't even care about her. As if he didn't even care about her situation. Mrs. Lovett's cheeks grew redder, the bastard! But she couldn't worry about him now, the situation she was in at the moment was more pressing. She couldn't take this anymore. She finally broke free of the man's grip, jumping up. She brushed the side of her dress with the back of her hand, fuming at the men who were chuckling. She wanted to scream at them in rage, her day had been stressful enough as it is. But she knew that people were staring at her and Mrs. Lovett did not want to cause an even bigger commotion. So instead she pointed a finger to the door, shaking slightly in rage.

"I think you gentlemen should leave now."

The men stopped grinning and the man in the middle put on a puppy-dog face.

"Oh come on now love, I was only joking. Do ya want me to buy ya some drinks first? Get ya in the mood?"

Mrs. Lovett's cheeks reddened more in anger. Didn't these bloody perverted idiots get it? She thought furiously.

"Look sir," she said, restraining her anger. "I asked you kindly to leave. Now do so."

But he just continued to smile.

"Oh Love, you're so pretty when you're angry."

This had done it. Mrs. Lovett picked up the glass of beer from the table and poured it over his head, smiling in triumph as she did. The murky-colored liquid spilt all over him, dripping like he had just been hit by the rain, it was all over his head, drenching his hair. The man looked up from the dark locks that crowded his eyes, the droplets of liquid dropping from his hair. His dark eyes narrowed into a glare at her, hatred burning in his eyes. Mrs. Lovett gulped, feeling slightly threatened by his menacing glare.

"You will pay for that," he whispered in a deadly tone.

Mrs. Lovett managed to smile at this.

"Oh really Love," she replied sweetly. "I'm not the one covered in alcohol."

His eyes narrowed further, his lip curling into a smirk. The other two men were staring at the whole scene, mouths wide in shock. The man stood up roughly and the other men followed in suit. Mrs. Lovett could feel everyone's eyes burning into her, the attention all on her to see what would happen next. The man looked Mrs. Lovett up and down, as if seeing her for the first time ever. He walked around the table to where she stood, their eyes met. A chill ran up Mrs. Lovett's spine.

"Oh you better watch out from now on, Mrs. Nellie Diana Lovett."

Mrs. Lovett's blood froze, her heart thumping wildly against her chest.

"How do you know me middle name?" she whispered.

He just gave her a smirk and reached his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small bag. He plopped it onto the table, the clattering of the coins heard.

"Keep the change," he said.

Gesturing to his friends with a tilt of his head they left. Mrs. Lovett just stood there, feeling everyone's eyes on her. What had just happened? She was just assaulted then threatened. And now Nellie Lovett was confused. How did he know her middle name? Barely anyone knew it, she didn't have many friends and all her customers knew her as Mrs. Lovett. Heck, she didn't even know if Sweeney knew her middle name. Mrs. Lovett turned around and it was then she saw everyone staring at her. The customers noticed her looking at them and quickly went back to gobbling up their pies, as if nothing had happened. Mrs. Lovett shook her head slightly then felt a pair of eyes on her. Immediately, as if by instinct, she looked up and saw Sweeney standing there, polishing his razors and looking down at her. He saw her staring up at him and quickly averted his eyes, turning away and walking back into his job. Mrs. Lovett glared up at the shop, there he was again, looking down at her but not doing anything to help her! Seething she ignored the customers around her and stormed over to the stairs at the shop, only stopping to call for Toby.

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett called, her eyes still on Sweeney's shop.

Toby came scampering from inside the shop, eyes wide. He had obviously not witnessed the scene.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Would you mind taking care of the customers? Just got to see Mr. T, Love."

"Sure ma'am, of course," he nodded.

But Mrs. Lovett didn't wait for his answer; she stormed up to the barbers shop.

* * *

Sweeney Todd stood at the back of the room, eyeing the razors for every finger print and blood stain as he polished it. He tried to push the thoughts of Mrs. Lovett and the three men out of his mind and concentrate on the judge, but he could not. The image of the man trapping Mrs. Lovett appeared in his mind. He had stood up at his shop, watching everything. He was a little taken aback at how well the baker was taking it. She had held her temper for the most part and didn't scream when in the man's arms. He was even more taken aback when she poured the alcohol on him. Sweeney Todd had watched the whole scene; a part of him wanted to race down the stairs and help the baker when he saw her trapped in the perverted man's arms. After all, she was obviously humiliated, confused and helpless. But a part of him, the stronger part stopped him. An image of golden curls and fair beauty drifted into his mind, and it stopped him from moving. It was Lucy. It was then when guilt washed over him, he felt dirty, as if he was betraying her. Just stranding their looking at the baker then wanting to help her. Why should he? After all, they were not friends, just business partners.

But she was helpless. What if that man had had a gun? This thought crossed Sweeney's mind as he stood there watching. He did not know what to do. He had debated the thought on whether to go down and help her or not, to save her from the humiliation she had looked up. And of course Sweeney had quickly retired to his shop.

Sweeney remembered when the mysterious man had threatened her, and for some reason when he heard him threaten her it sent a chill through his body. He didn't understand why that happened or why he was feeling like he was being the one threatened. Then Sweeney Todd had remembered, he had felt that same chill when he was watching his little Joanna outside playing with the other baby, another child's of Lucy's friend. This child was a boy and a lot bigger then Joanna, though Lucy and tried to assure Benjamin that no harm would come to Joanna by this play date, Benjamin was not convinced. Then the boy had snatched away a toy from Joanna and screamed at her, that was when Sweeney felt the chill. The feeling of wanting to protect. Sweeney shook his head slightly at the distant memory. It had been a while since he last thought back that long. He did not know why he felt that same chill; but he knew one thing. That mysterious man was not talking nonsense. He saw the glint in his eye, a sparkle he had seen often in the prison of Australia. And every time he saw that glint the next day someone was dead. Sweeney Todd knew that this could not be good. Now that he thought about it, he wished that he did go down and help Mrs. Lovett. He wished that he went down and threatened the men himself, or better yet offered them a free shave. Why didn't he do that? Sweeney felt his eyes narrowing. He could kick himself for being so stupid; he should have come down to help her. Then a voice cut through to him.

_ Why should you care?_

Sweeney contemplated this statement. Why _should_ he care? It wasn't as if he and Mrs. Lovett were friends, they were simply business partners. Besides, Sweeney thought bitterly. She was taking care of it herself. And she was after all used to flirting with the men at her shop. The image of Mrs. Lovett giggling with Sebastian flashed in his mind. How vulnerable Mrs. Lovett was, always throwing herself onto the next man that walked into the shop. Sweeney shook his head roughly, _why should he care?_ Before Sweeney could go ponder this more the door was shoved open with a creek, hitting the wall with a bang. Sweeney looked up to see Mrs. Lovett standing there, eyes blazing with anger, it was as if her eyes were lit with fire, her cheeks flushed and she looked furious.

Mrs. Lovett stormed over to Sweeney, pointing a finger to his chest.

"Mr. Todd, I need to speak with you!"

Sweeney ignored her, his eyes still on the razors. Blast the bloody women for interrupting his thoughts again. Hs tried to clear his mind and pretended that Mrs. Lovett was not there as he fantasized about killing the judge. The droplets of rubies gushing out of his throat with every stab, the mixture of fear and pain shining through his eyes, the exhilaration that would rush through his veins, the powerful feeling of being in control of the Judge, the excitement fueling his body as he would stab, again and again and again and again...

"**_Mr. Todd_**!"

Sweeney snapped his head up, blinking. He felt as if he was coming out of a trance. He found himself staring at the baker, who was glaring back at him, hands on hips.

"Mr. T, were you listening to a word I said?"

Sweeney blinked.

"Yes," he lied, before returning back to his razors.

Mrs. Lovett's cheeks grew redder.

"There you go again! Always bloody caring for your bloody razors as if they're your family." Mrs. Lovett face softened as soon as she'd said that, noticing the small flinch Sweeney made. She reluctantly took a step towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sweeney flinched at her touch and turned away. Mrs. Lovett bit her lip and let out a small sigh.

"Love, you can't hold onto them forever. Life is for the alive my dear." Mrs. Lovett exhaled and waited for a response.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke, back still facing her.

"Mrs. Lovett, what are you doing here?"

Mrs. Lovett's frowned slightly at his response; Sweeney obviously wanted to ignore her statement. That or he just didn't hear it.

"Well I wanted to know why you didn't bother helping me at all down there. You could see that I needed help but you just stood there and watched. Now I know helping me isn't one of your best qualities… but… but why did you just leave me there? It was humiliating!"

Sweeney looked up briefly at her before returning his gaze to his razors.

"It look liked you were taking care of it yourself."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened slightly at this.

"Besides," Sweeney continued, tearing his eyes away from his razor and looking at the baker. "I thought you were used to flirting with the customers."

The words escaped his mouth before he could stop it. Mrs. Lovett gasped in shock, then narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

Sweeney's eyed widened, slightly surprised at the sudden power in her tone. He opened his mouth to apologize but quickly closed it. Why should he? It was obvious that was what the baker had been doing lately.

"Well Mrs. Lovett, I'm only stating the facts."

And with that Sweeney Todd turned away from the baker and walked to the corner of the room, where he again began admiring his razors. Mrs. Lovett's anger started to grow again, but she controlled herself.

"So your saying I'm some whore then?"

Sweeney Todd replied back with the empty silence, before he spoke.

"I never said that."

"Well you didn't bloody have to. It's obvious that I mean nothing to you," Mrs. Lovett said with calmness, but it was obvious at how distressed she was by the words.

At this Sweeney turned to her.

"You know very well that no one means anything to me. The whole world is filled with vermin Mrs. Lovett, I do not trust or care for anyone in this living world. I only care for my daughter... and for the pass memories Benjamin had with Lucy."

Sweeney Todd stopped, leaving the silence hanging in the air. Sweeney had turned back to face the wall, ignoring Mrs. Lovett's glares that were shooting at him. Mrs. Lovett didn't know why, but she began to feel hot tears forming in her eyes. She blinked hard, trying to wash them away. She wanted to say something, for what Sweeney Todd has said to her hurt so much. He didn't care about her, he didn't care at all. She swallowed hard.

"So," she said whispered, cracking the silence, "you don't care about me at all?"

Sweeney didn't reply, not knowing what to say.

"You don't care about all those times we've had in the past together?"

Sweeney opened his mouth then closed, choosing his words carefully.

"Benjamin is dead, along with any other memories that don't involve my wife. You know that."

Mrs. Lovett's glare hardened.

"So you don't care about the fact that I cook and clean and wash and do everything for you! You don't care that I bloody hide your victims by cooking them into pies!"

Mrs. Lovett was exasperated now, starting at Sweeney in disbelief. Sweeney slowly turned around to her.

"You know as well as I that you were quite happy about this plan. You even suggested it for yourself. Because of it your business has grown. You should be thankful."

Mrs. Lovett gasped at this, her eyes wide, half in anger and half in shock.

"Thankful?" she exclaimed. "Thankful that I could have..." Mrs. Lovett stopped, holding the words in her mouth with great difficulty. She so desperately wanted to scream "Thankful that I could have been a happy widow before you came back into my life? Thankful that the only love of my life doesn't give a crap about me? Thankful that I could have moved on from my past but your keeping me trapped there?"

She took a deep breath then exhaled, hard. She swallowing back the tears and years of pain over this man.

"What about last night?" she asked quietly. "You didn't have to help me, but you did... why?"

Sweeney's heart started pounding. It had been one question that he asked himself all night. Why _did_ he help her? He turned back to Mrs. Lovett, his pale, unreadable face staring at her hopeful one. Something was hidden in those eyes, something sad... yet something else… Sweeney couldn't guess it.

"Love?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

Sweeney thought about what she said again. It was obvious that he did not care about her, he had settled that. Maybe it was because the perverted, revoltingly sleazy look on Sebastian's face made Sweeney want to kill him. Then, Sweeney thought, he didn't have to answer her question. It wasn't like he always answered her questions. So Sweeney just ignored her and turned away. He heard her let out a small sigh.

"What about last night? What about all those things you said... about me being smart... and funny..." her voice trailed off, but she looked at him with hopeful eyes, praying for an answer.

Sweeney did not know what to say to this. He could hardly remember the night well and could hardly believe that he said this. But he could remember it clearly now. Why had he said those things?

"I was drunk," he said finally, turning around to face her. "You gave me a lot of gin, and I was already drunk that night."

It was then when Sweeney saw it. Mrs. Lovett was crying. He did not know what to do; one minute the woman was talking and the next she was crying. The crystal pearl drops were filling up her eyes then rolling softly down her cheeks. Suddenly he felt a small pang in his chest; it was as if something cold had touched his heart for a brief second, then left. Sweeney didn't know why he felt this but did not think of it for long. Instead his attention was focused on her tears. Something about them made him feel cold and empty inside. He wanted to ask her why she was crying, but didn't. After all, it was not as if he cared. At least this is what Sweeney Todd told himself. Mrs. Lovett opened her mouth to speak, her voice cracked as she tried to hide the sadness and pain in her tone.

"So... You don't remember that we... kissed?"

In a flash there was a small clatter heard, Sweeney Todd had dropped down his razor. He looked the baker directly in the eye.

"What did you say?" he whispered, his voice deadly.

Mrs. Lovett took a small step back. She swore that she saw lightning bolts flashing in the demon's grey eyes. Alarm bells in her head were ringing and her instincts were telling her to run, but she force herself to stay firmly on the ground. Taking a shaky breath she forced herself to look into those cold empty eyes.

"Come on Mr. T, I know you remember. And I know that it meant something."

Sweeney glared at her, causing fear to creep into her eyes.

"Get out," he said quietly.

"No Mr. Todd," she replied firmly. "No! I know that you kissed me back, and I know that there must have been a reason to it. I just need to know why! Please Love, don't keep me hanging any longer. I need to know."

She finished and held her breath, awaiting his answer. Sweeney was furious. He wanted nothing more than to pick up his razor and lash out at the baker. But he needed her for his plan. So instead he took a small step towards the baker, his face twisted in a sinister way.

"Mrs. Lovett, listen to me now. I do not care about you, I will never love you. Benjamin is dead, so whatever hopes you've ever had with him has died when he did. You are just here to help me with my plan, and after that I have no use of you. Lucy is the only one Sweeney Todd and Benjamin Barker have ever loved and will ever love. I couldn't care less if you dropped dead after my revenge. Do you understand?"

His icy gaze stared into the baker's teary eyes. Mrs. Lovett couldn't help it: she took one horrified look at the man she'd loved her whole life and raced out of the shop. She slammed the door behind her, falling back onto it, then let the hot tears stream out. She could still feel the pain on her heart from his cruel words, bleeding inside of her. She gulped for air, taking shaky breaths, but she could not get rid of the pain. Pain. The pain for the man she had loved her whole life. Hope that he would one day open his eyes and love her. Regret that she ever let her heart fall in love, regret that she could ever think that he would love her and regret for letting him back into her life again. How could she think that the barber would ever love her? Why did she let her heart play tricks on her again? She shook her head slightly and lent it back on the door, continuing to sob. How she hated that man, how she loved him.

"Come on Nell'," she muttered to herself, trying to collect the broken pieces of herself,

She could already see people starting to look up at her, wondering what was going on. But she couldn't face them, she couldn't face anyone. Nellie Lovett got up and slowly walked down the stairs, to her shop, through the parlor then into her bedroom. There she lay, crying. It was as if the pain was her poison, slowly killing her inside. She cried and cried, hoping that the poison would be released. Wishing beyond anything that she could never love again.

* * *

Sweeney Todd stood in the silent room. The echoes of Mrs. Lovett's sobs played in his mind repeatedly. It was as if her cries were taunting him. Sweeney Todd shook his head roughly and sat down on the barber's chair. He thought that he was doing what was best. The baker was obviously deluded that they would ever have a chance together. He knew that he had done the right thing by telling her this, yet he still couldn't get rid of that heavy feeling weighing him down inside. He let out a small frustrated sigh. Why did he have to worry about this? Why did he feel as if he cared about this? His mind should be on the judge, and only his plan for revenge. But he couldn't get rid of her miserable teary face and the sound of her cries. How beautiful she had looked. Sweeney's brain stopped dead for a second. _Beautiful? _Sweeney shook his head roughly, trying to erase the image of her. But he could not. Her crystal tears falling lightly on her pale skin, lit by the ray of sunlight that was shining onto her. Her slender figure standing their under the light, looking so alone. Her fiery curls outlining her delicate pale face. He couldn't erase her, he couldn't stop feeling guilty. Letting out another frustrated sigh, he took out the razor in his pocket, and out of anger chucked it against the wall. He shut his eyes; maybe, just _maybe_, some small part inside of him cared about Nellie Lovett.

What was wrong with him?

* * *

awww poor broken hearted nellie, she loves him so much yet hates him. haha thats how i got the chapter title, so what did you think? i got the poison thing from a poem i wrote. i had a bit of trouble writing this chapter. reviews would be loved! xD


	4. The midnight swim

**Hey everyone! I am very sorry for such a late update, but I have been very busy. And as much as I have tried to sit down and write, I just couldn't. Until recently anyway :)this chapter would have been up yesterday, but I have no more internet at night unfortunately :( thank you to the many reviews and support I have gotten writing this :) means a lot!**

**And I just wanted to put one pointless thing down. I am very lucky to have written this because if anyone hasn't been watching the news the state I live in, Queensland has been flooded. Over three quarters of Queensland is underwater, I live only an hour away from the flood. Its a horrific flood and thousands have lost there houses, others have passed away and some are still missing. Even if ya not religious maybe you would want to pray for them or something? I know I have been. Anyway**

**Quick recap**

**Mrs. Lovett met this creepy guy at the shop who knows a little to much information about her. Who is he? And sweeney todd broke her heart again.**

**So heres the chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own sweeney todd._

**Chapter 4 the midnight swim**

**

* * *

**

Sweeney Todd stared out into the midnight darkness, wondering why London looked its best at night. The starts were out, winking at him with wide smiles, the full moon shined its pearly light through the cracked window, illuminating the empty room and lighting up the barber as if he was a bright glowing diamond. Sweeney hated it.

Throughout the day Sweeney could not get rid of the nagging feeling that was locked away at the back of his brain, screaming to escape. Ever since the baker had left the room in tears he had not been able to continue his trade as usual. The next customer he was shaving had been a mess, his mind had been wondering off into the distance and he missed the man's throat, giving him a nasty cut below his chin. Sweeney had great difficulty slicing the man's throat when he was trying to escape. This one mistake agitated Sweeney throughout the day and he wished more then ever that the nagging feeling would disappear.

Sweeney frowned, completely confused as to why Mrs. Lovett's emotional state was affecting him this much. No matter how many times he told himself that he did not care if Mrs. Lovett was upset he could not stop the feeling that was telling him to run after her. It wasn't until the end of the day that he realized just how much work the baker did for him. She cooked and cleaned after him, gave him shelter when he needed it and helped him with his revenge. This showed that the baker cared about him a lot, though the barber was completely confused as to why she did. Sweeney began to contemplate on the way he treated her; it began to dawn to him that maybe he had not treated her well at all. He remembered her sorrowful eyes spilling tears as Sweeney continued to yell to her. Guilt slowly started to sink into him. Had he done the right thing? Sweeney stood there, reflecting on his day, wondering weather he should go down and apologies to her. He knew that she would not want to bake his corpses if she was this depressed, and knew that no matter how much he didn't want to swallow his pride and say sorry, he had to.

Suddenly there was the sound of a door being slammed, causing Sweeney to break out of his thoughts. He tore his eyes away from the window and went outside, standing on top of the stairs he looked down to see who was the cause of this noise. To his surprise he saw Mrs. Lovett walking outside and down the alleyway, through the moonlight Sweeney could see that she was wearing a long white jacket that seemed to be covering most of her skin. Sweeney frowned, wondering why on earth Mrs. Lovett would be going out at this time of night. He watched her walking in the distance, wondering what he should do. Something deep in his gut told him that he should be following if she got hurt? What if she was so upset that she was running away, never to come back? Who would help him with his revenge? These questions ran through Sweeney's mind, before he couldn't take it any longer. Hurrying down the stairs he began to follow Mrs. Lovett, making sure that he would not be seen.

After an hour of walking Sweeney came to a stop, he quickly crouched behind the bushes and watched Mrs. Lovett. She had led him to a rural area of London, and Sweeney found himself in a little forrest like area. There were tall trees, lush grass and wildlife surrounding him. But what looked like the highlight of the forest was a inviting deep blue lake, it shimmered in the moonlight and Sweeney felt as if it was calling him to go for a swim. Sweeney tried to ignore the beautiful natural environment that he was in and focused his attention on Mrs. Lovett, trying to keep his breathing low so she wouldn't hear him. To his amazement Mrs. Lovett began undoing her boots and taking off her stockings before she slid off her long jacket. She was left standing there in her short white nighty that displayed her long legs, milky skin and slender curves. Sweeney's jaw dropped slightly as he watched her undo her mass of tangly hair and letting them fall gently onto her shoulders before stepping into the creek. Mrs. Lovett was barely wearing any clothes; Sweeney Todd had never seen this much of a woman for a long time. He began to feel hot around the neck and tried to avoid looking at her pale skin.

Sweeney slowly began to feel something hairy tickle his ankle. Looking down he pulled the bottom of his pants up to see a large fury spider, crawling up his leg. Forgetting that he was hiding he gave a small yelp and leaped backwards. Quick in a flash Mrs. Lovett whirled around, staring at Sweeney in astonishment.

" Mr. Todd! What the bloody hell are you doing!" She gasped.

Sweeney jumped off the ground and turned to her, half embarrassed at being discovered and half shocked at Mrs. Lovett, still standing in the lake in her nighty. Mrs. Lovett put her hands on her hips, staring at him and waiting for his answer. Sweeney opened his mouth to say something but know words came out.

" Mr. T, were you following me?"

Sweeney's mind began to think of an excuse, any excuse that would not be this embarrassing truth. But he knew that it was obvious that she was right.

" Yes," he said stiffly.

Mrs. Lovett raised an eyebrow.

" And what inspired you to do that dear?"

Sweeney opened his mouth but again no words came out. So instead he looked up at the moon and his surroundings, trying to avoid her gaze. Mrs. Lovett gave him a small smile.

" Yes, its beautiful isn't it?"

Sweeney met her eyes and ignored her question.

" Mrs. Lovett, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

Mrs. Lovett frowned slightly and shrugged her shoulders, staring off into the water.

" This has always been the place I go to when I'm sad, and today after the...well..-" her voice cut off but Sweeney knew that she was talking about the situation that happened up in the shop. " I thought I'd come here, this place is always beautiful at night. I thought that maybe going for a swim will clear my mind a bit, you know?"

Sweeney nodded but still remained silent. He glanced behind him and turned back to Mrs. Lovett.

" Mrs. Lovett, I think I'll be going.."

" Wait!" Mrs. Lovett interrupted him, running back up the bank, splashing water around her. Sweeney blinked and saw the baker standing in front of him, her clothes stuck to her skin, water dripping from her nighty and hair she looked up into his eyes, hope shinning through them.

" Love...i was thinking..if you wanted to...join me?" she asked reluctantly, holding her breath. As soon as she saw his horrified facial expression she quickly continued. " I mean the temperature is perfect and I always feel so.._free _when I go for a swim."

Sweeney blinked, wondering if he had heard her right.

" What? No! What on earth gave you the idea that I would want to go frolicking around in the freezing water at this time of night.?"

Sweeney saw the sadness grow in Mrs. Lovett's eyes as she lowered her head and nodded. Mrs. Lovett felt devastated, even though she did not plan for Sweeney to be coming with her she didn't want him to leave. Then an idea slowly came to her mind, it was absurd and wasn't bound to work, and she knew that she would get into a lot of trouble; but something inside her told her to give it a try. So without warning she raised her hands and let them hover in the air for a bit, before they shakily landed on his shirt. She gasped, her wide eyes darting to where her hands had landed. Her hands slowly began to slide up his shirt to the middle of his chest where she felt his heart racing. She looked up and saw his confused eyes on her hands, quickly she slid them down and found the inside of his jacket where she grabbed the razor in his pocket. Then in a flash Mrs. Lovett had taken a few steps back with the razor clutched in her hand. A small grin grew on her lips as she backed away. Sweeney looked up and saw her with his razor.

" Mrs. Lovett, what are you doing with my razor?" he asked slowly, walking towards her with his eyes glued to his 'friends.'

" Mr. T, its quit simple. You'll come for a swim with me and keep me company and your razor stays, safe and dry."

Anger flashed through Sweeney's eyes and Mrs. Lovett took a quick step back, shaking slightly.

" Don't play these games with me Mrs. Lovett! Give me back my razor or you will regret it."

Mrs. Lovett shut her eyes for a second, hoping that she was doing the right thing. She cast Sweeney a quick glance before diving into the lake, the razor still in her hand. Mrs. Lovett swam further into the icy water, being very careful not to loose the razor. She swam up and broke the surface water, bobbing above the water she looked to Sweeney who was staring at her dumbfounded. She raised her hand in the air and showed him the razor, before taking a huge gulp of air then diving back in. She swam further and further down into the lake, seeing smooth rocks covered in moss and slimy grass. She felt herself becoming uncomfortable, her lungs crying for air she went to swim up when she felt a painful tug on her ankle. Mrs. Lovett winced in pain, she looked down and saw her ankle trapped between two rocks. Quickly she swam down, trying to free her ankle with her hand she let go of the razor, but she didn't bother looking for it. Her lungs were now begging for air, her heart beat was becoming more slower. Mrs. Lovett soon became weaker, she felt dizzier. She felt as if her head had gone all cloudy. She slowly stopped trying to free herself and closed her eyes, letting herself float in the middle of the water she drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sweeney Todd stood there, his eyes glued to the lake his heart thumping in his chest. What should he do? He stood there, waiting for Mrs. Lovett to reappear from the surface. If she thought that he was going to chase her like this was some game, well she was wrong. Sweeney waited and waited. Where was she? He felt his heart quicken. He raced over to the edge of the water, what could have possibly happened? I was as if instinct had taken over him. He hurriedly threw off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt before he tore it off, discarding it onto the grass. Without a second though he took a deep breath then dived into the chilly yet surprisingly very refreshing water. He swam deeper and deeper, squinting through the cloudy water in search of the baker. Then something caught his eye, a small twinkle of silver from the distant; Sweeney quickly swam forward. It was his razor, floating in the water. If his razor was here then..Sweeney thought. Not wasting anymore time his eyes darted around till he spotted the delicate pale body with the tangle mess of hair around her. He swam forward and tried to pull her up, before realizing that she was caught between the rocks. Sweeney could already start to feel a bit dizzy, his lungs screaming for oxygen; but sweeney ignored there pleas. Swimming down he grabbed held of the rocks and pulled hard, but he only scrapped Mrs. Lovett's ankle. Frustrated he pulled harder and harder but was getting no where. He began to feel dizzy, but refused for that to happen. Not now. He began twisting the rocks around, trying to free it and finally he succeeded. Not wasting anymore time he pulled out the rock and let go of it, making for Mrs. Lovett's limp body. He wrapped his arm around her waist and began trying to swim up, pulling her with him. His felt his brain starting to shutdown on lack of oxygen, was his heart even beating at all? Sweeney tried not to close his eyes, he was so close to the surface. He wasn't going to make it...

Sweeney flung his eyes opened and his mouth, gulping in the fresh air into his hungry lungs. The owls hoots, icy winds and the radiant moonlight greeted him. He had made it. Sweeney felt weak and dizzy, but he was still alive. He swam further and further till he reached the banks of the river. He gently placed Mrs. Lovett on the edge, laying her body down on the grass. He then heaved his body up next to her. Still breathing deeply he kneeled down next to her, inspecting her.

" Mrs. Lovett?"

There was no reply. Sweeney began to feel anxious.

" Mrs. Lovett?" he repeated louder.

Still no reply. He groaned out loud, he began to worry. As much as he didn't want to...it didn't look like he had much of a choice. Leaning down he gently pulled her lips apart and taking a deep breath he placed his mouth on hers, letting out the carbon dioxide. He then pressed her chest hard,. Nothing happened. He pressed it again, then again.

" Please, Mrs. Lovett. Please wake up."

Sweeney sat down next to her, not knowing what to do. What if she was..no. Sweeney squashed out the thought. He would not think of it. He shut his eyes tightly. What was he going to do. Then he heard it, someone coughing. In a flash Sweeney looked at Mrs. Lovett, who was inhaling in the air, slowly getting up.

" Mrs. Lovett!"

She turned to him, her eyes wide and round.

" Sweeney? What happened?" she cried. " I was in the lake, I lost your razor I'm so sorry! I got caught though, I couldn't breath and I lost your razor! I know how much they mean to you and.."

Mrs. Lovett stopped when she realized that Sweeney was chuckling.

" What?" she asked.

He met her gaze.

" You daft woman, you were almost dead and you go on about loosing something that I own. Your lucky to be alive."

Mrs. Lovett looked down before up again.

" Mr. Todd, d-did you rescue me?"

Sweeney looked surprised at this question.

" Yes."

" But, why? I-" Mrs. Lovett stopped taking a deep breath she looked down. " I thought you hated me."

Sweeney raised his eyebrows.

" Why would I hate you."

" Well," she said quietly. " What you said to me today, it was kind of obvious." she looked back up. " You really hurt me."

Sweeney was taken back at this, he couldn't seem to find any words to say. Then it all came back to him. His menacing glare, his dark voice, his harsh words. And Mrs. Lovett's devastated face. " I'm sorry, I really am. I shouldn't.."

But Mrs. Lovett cut him off.

" No love, you were right." she said with a sigh. " About what you said, you were right."

Sweeney frowned.

" No, I wasn't. I would care if you died, a lot. More then you think."

Mrs. Lovett was taken back.

" Really?"

Sweeney gave her a small smile, one she hadn't seen in sometime. Mrs. Lovett knew her answer. Sweeney looked down at Mrs. Lovett's ankle.

" Mrs. Lovett, your bleeding. Your ankle has a serious cut on it."

" What?"

She followed his eyes and frowned.

" I didn't even know."

Sweeney stopped himself rolling his eyes and positioned himself next to her ankle, gently lifting it into his lap. Mrs. Lovett gasped at his touch.

" Love, w-what are you.."

He shushed her and slowly lifted the ends of her dress away from her ankle so he could see it more clearly. He reached for his t-shirt that was laying nearby and began wrapping it around her ankle, stopping the blood. Mrs. Lovett winced as she did this, feeling a stinging pain on it; but soon she felt herself falling into bliss at the very touch of the barber. Once Sweeney had finished he placed her leg back onto the grass and slowly got up.

" Well, that should stop the bleeding for awhile."

Mrs. Lovett just nodded numbly.

" I am sorry for putting you through this. Its my fault. If I had never come down here.."

But Sweeney shook his head, stopping her.

" No, I followed. Its no one's fault."

Mrs. Lovett nodded again and tried to get up, before toppling over. Sweeney quickly caught her in his arms.

" You stupid woman" he muttered but Mrs. Lovett heard the amusement in his voice and couldn't help but smile slightly. " You can't walk with an injured ankle like that."

Mrs. Lovett frowned before she felt Sweeney wrapping one arm around her waist to support her and positioned her arm around his shoulder. Mrs. Lovett looked up into Sweeny's eyes and smiled. Balancing on her good foot she took his hands in hers and leaned up, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

" Thanks love," she whispered, her lips lingering near his jaw.

Sweeney looked down at her and wiped a strand if hair from her eyes, before turning away.

" Come on, we better get back now."

He wrapped his arm back around her waist and helped her walk. Though Mrs. Lovett could feel a throbbing pain through her ankle she couldn't help but smile. Sweeney Todd did not say your welcome but Mrs. Lovett didn't need it. Mrs. Lovett leaned closer to the barber, sighing slightly. She didn't need it at all.

* * *

hehe sweet moment. Thanks for reading guys! Reviews would be loved! Without them I cannot update. ;)


	5. in the strawberry patch

**hey everyone! yes i have another big chapter, had this one for awhile but was just waiting for a beta to proofread. big thanks to elyse for proofreading. now a very quick recap, there was a small sweenett moment in the lake. and it seems that sweeney does care for the baker, maybe a bit more then a friend? anyone seen the kings speech? pretty good, everyone go out and see it! helena lost the golden globe awards though :( but i loved loved her outfit, especially the mis-matching shoes ;) ahem, anyway, i'll try not to do to much rambling for once. so here's chapter number 5, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sweeney todd. **

**Chapter 5 In the strawberry patch**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett opened the wooden door to Sweeney Todd's barber shop and walked inside. She spotted the barber staring outside the window and to no surprise, he was polishing his razors. She looked down at the small box made out of splendid timber and took a deep breath, she walked over to Sweeney. He didn't turn around to greet her, but she didn't expect him to.

" Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney turned around as if he only just noticed that she was there, maybe he had just noticed her.

" Mrs. Lovett," he greeted politely.

Mrs. Lovett smiled at him. He did seem more polite than before and Mrs. Lovett knew that it must have had to do with the events of last night.

" I brought you something, love, it's nothing big but..." Her voice trailed off as she raised the box in the air, showing him.

Sweeney frowned. "Whats this for?"

Mrs. Lovett looked sheepish and shrugged. "Well, I did feel a little bad about last night. Loosing your razor and all." But when she saw that Sweeney had opened his mouth to speak so she quickly continued. " Look, just open it."

Sweeney tentatively took the box; and examined the fine wood before he opened it. He was greeted by the rich, blood red velvet interior; at the bottom of the box was a silky brown cloth which Sweeney assumed was for polishing. Sweeney also noticed that there were small leather holders, perfect for holding his razors. He looked up at the baker, astonished at this exquisite gift.

Mrs. Lovett gave him a sly smile. "I saw them at the shops with Toby this morning, I know how fond you are of your razor case, but well, this is just a little back up."

" Its beautiful." He whispered, meeting her eyes.

Mrs. Lovett turned a small shade of scarlet. " Well, anyway, I did come up here to ask you something. How would you like to go to the strawberry farm?"

Sweeney was taken back at the sudden question. " The strawberry farm?"

Mrs. Lovett nodded happily. " See, I've been thinking of widening the range of pies I sell. I've been thinking of selling fruit pies as well as meat pies, and what better fruit to start off with than strawberries? Its the perfect season for them, and I'm sure that they will be popular. Strawberries are expensive, but now that my business is doing so well I can afford them. Besides, they smell a hell of a lot nicer than the meat pies."

" Why do I have to come on this outing? Can't you just ask Toby?"

" Well," Mrs. Lovett replied slowly. " Toby is coming. See, I thought that all three of us could go on this small outing together," she finished brightly.

Sweeney waited for a few seconds to see if he had heard correctly before replying back.

" No, I have more important things to do."

Mrs. Lovett folded her arms and raised her eyebrows. " Oh really? Like what?"

" What if the judge comes."

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes. " The judge, always going on about that bloody old judge. Its Sunday Mr. T, for once take the day off."

His eyes narrowed at her. " I'm still not going, I'd rather cut off my left arm than frolic around in a patch of strawberries with you."

Mrs. Lovett tried not to feel hurt at this reply as she thought of a way to persuade the barber to come. A small grin grew on her lips as an idea popped into her head.

" Well, look at it this way. If you don't come, then I won't hide your evidence anymore."

Sweeney's eyes flashed with anger, his hand gripping the razor dangerously.

" Mrs. Lovett, are you blackmailing me?"

Mrs. Lovett smiled sweetly at him.

" And if I am?"

" You know as well as I that you have a lot to gain from hiding my evidence."

Mrs. Lovett smiled.

" Yes, but as I said I've been thinking of selling fruit pies." She was slightly amused at the furious expression on the barbers face. " So I guess I'll see you down stairs in fifteen minutes?"

With that Mrs. Lovett exited the room, a small jump to her step.

* * *

Sweeney Todd trudged down the stairs furiously. He was outraged at the fact that he had let Mrs. Lovett make him go to the strawberry farm and angry that she had won. But what choice did he have? Though as Sweeney thought about it, it was unlikely that Mrs. Lovett would follow up on what she had said. Nonetheless Sweeney didn't want to risk it. He sighed when he reached the front of the pie shop and glared at Mrs. Lovett who was wearing her striped summer dress with the matching side hat and carrying a straw basket, and Toby who was standing next to her, the gleeful smile slowly vanishing when he saw Sweeney.

" What are you doing here?" Toby asked stubbornly.

Sweeney grunted. " Trust me boy, I don't like this much ether."

Mrs. Lovett frowned, looking between the two of them. " Now boys, try to behave."

Sweeney glared at her. " Can we just go now?"

Mrs. Lovett sighed and nodded; they all walked out and waited while she locked up the shop, before they walked off. They were completely oblivious to the pair if sea green eyes that were watching their every move, crouched down behind the rubbish bin. When the three were out of sight the man jumped out from behind the bins and raced down in the opposite direction, an excited smile written on his face.

* * *

Sweeney Todd dragged his feet through the crumbly earth, trying to block out the rows and rows of strawberry plants that he was walking between and the burning feeling on his skin caused by the flaming sun-rays. Mrs. Lovett was spinning around the strawberry patch with her arms out, her tinkling laughter echoing throughout the area. Toby too was laughing with joy as he ran around freely, his mouth already red from the ripe strawberries he had eaten. There was not a cloud in the sky, the breeze was cool and the air was fresh and crisp. So, generally the weather and scenery was perfect. Sweeney hated it.

" Can you just pick some bloody strawberries so we can leave? The heat is giving me a headache," Sweeney said grumpily.

Mrs. Lovett twirled around and gave him a stern look. " Come on Mr. Todd, we're in the country! Have you ever smelt air as sweet as this? Have you ever been in such a beautiful area? For once can't you just enjoy yourself?"

Sweeney puckered out his lips slightly, he made a face of dissatisfaction and let out a small humph. He felt awful. His feet felt sore, it was as if his body was too heavy for his feet to carry, sweat was dripping off his forehead and his clothes clung tightly to his body, his sweat making them stick.

" Its sweltering hot here." He complained.

Mrs. Lovett frowned. " Well, I did say that you shouldn't have worn those clothes."

She looked down at his long black pants, white buttoned shirt and grey vest. Mrs. Lovett raised his eyebrows at his choice of clothes for the day; Sweeney thought that she had no right to do this whens he was wearing such a ridiculous dress."

" Fine, then I'm going to sit in the shade till you've finished acting like a child and picked the strawberries."

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes and called to Toby, who was still twirling around.

" Toby love, I think there are some fat strawberries over the other side of that barn. Would you mind going and picking me some?"

Toby turned around and gave her a wide smile. " Coarse not, Mum." He raced off to go and find some.

Mrs. Lovett smiled at him then turned around to see the barber walking off to sit under the tree. She stared at him for a few minutes and sighed, so much for her great outing. She walked over to a row of strawberry plants and examined them, looking for some juicy strawberries to place in her basket.

Sweeney Todd gave a sigh of relief when he sat under the trees, leaning back comfortably against the trunk. He stretched out his legs and gave a wide yawn; this nature stuff really wasn't too bad, he thought. Sweeney liked the cool wind blowing under his clothing, the soft grass brushing against his skin and the sound of the rustle of the leaves.

He was just contemplating taking a relaxing nap when something caught his eyes. Sweeney leaned up and looked to his right, where a bright red strawberry sat, it was bigger then half his fist. Sweeney stared hungrily at the strawberry, astonished at how it could be that big. Sweeney felt himself licking his lips. He imagined eating the strawberry, biting down into it and letting the juice trickle down his throat, the sweet, delicious fruit. He stretched his hand out to pick it up but was beaten, by a pale, smaller hand than his. He looked up to see the baker, standing above him with his prized strawberry in her fingers. She, too, was staring hungrily at the strawberry.

Sweeney quickly got up, facing Mrs. Lovett. " Mrs. Lovett."

She looked up at him, then looked back to the strawberry. " This sure does look good, not sure if I want to put this one in the pies though. I think I'll save this one for myself."

She opened her mouth, the strawberry slowly traveled to the direction of her mouth when she felt a tug on her wrist. Sweeney's hand was holding her wrist as he eyed the strawberry.

" I do believe that I spotted that first."

He reached out his palm for her to give it back to him, but Mrs. Lovett hid the strawberry from his reach and took a small step back. " No way, I'm keeping it. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a strawberry this size?"

Sweeney Todd let out a small growl, he wanted more than anything to bite into that delectable heart shaped fruit. He took a step forward and tried to snatch the fruit from her. The baker was too quick and had moved her hand behind her back. " You're not getting this Mr. T."

Sweeney's eyes narrowed and he tried to snatch it again. Quickly Mrs. Lovett took off, racing through the tall grass she held the strawberry behind her for Sweeney to see. Sweeney let out a loud growl and raced off after her, he would have that strawberry.

Mrs. Lovett turned around and began running backwards when she could feel Sweeney running after her. " Come on Mr. Todd! Is that the best you can do?"

She let out a loud laugh and hiked up the ends of her skirts, she ran faster. Sweeney huffed and puffed, forcing his legs to move faster and take longer strides. Sweeney ran further and further, not taking his eyes off his prized ruby. Mrs. Lovett turned her head around and saw Sweeney only meters away from her now; he was catching up. Sweeney now let out a triumphant laugh, she was slowing down. Thinking fast he leaped forward and snatched the ends of her skirts. Together they fell down, collapsing in the middle of the strawberry patch. Mrs. Lovett quickly rolled over and Sweeney did too, still wanting to get hold of his strawberry. He grabbed hold of Mrs. Lovett's arm and rolled on top of her, finally stopping her. Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett panted heavily, trying to catch back their breath. It wasn't long before Mrs. Lovett realized the position she was in; she gasped. She was lying under Sweeney Todd, his body pressed up against hers, his arms pinning down hers, their noses almost touching, lips only centimeters apart.

Though she was no longer running she could feel her heart thumping against her chest; she met Sweeney's eyes and stared right into them. Slowly she raised her shaking hand that was holding the strawberry up to Sweeney's lips, he opened his mouth and she popped it in, still holding the stem of the fruit. Sweeney slowly chewed, he shut his eyes at the taste of the sweet fruit, it was like nothing he had ever had. The juice trailed down his lips to his chin, his lips being stained a deep red. He finished eating the strawberry and looked back at Mrs. Lovett.

There was a small silence before she spoke. " You got a spot on the corner of your mouth love."

She freed her right arm from his grip and reached under the top of her dress, pulling out a soft handkerchief. She reached up to wipe it away but Sweeney had quickly got up, now he sat on his knees he avoided her handkerchief. " No, it's perfectly okay."

Mrs. Lovett frowned. " Now really Mr. Todd you can't walk around with your mouth that messy."

She leaned up to wipe it away but he quickly caught her wrist. " I said it was okay."

Mrs. Lovett's frowned deepened, right now she wanted to wipe away the smudges of strawberries that were annoying her. Quickly she leaned up and pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth, right where the strawberry smudge was. As quick as she did that she fell back, gasping.

She covered her mouth, horrified at what she had done. " I-I..." she stuttered.

She quickly shot up, hurrying away from him. Sweeney sat there, confuse thoughts ran through his mind as to why she had kissed him. He knew that she was annoyed that he wouldn't let her clean his mouth, but she _wouldn't.._Sweeney shook his head, watching her run after Toby and beginning to drag him away. Could she possibly love him? He knew that she had always liked him more then a friend, but _love _was something different. He remembered the love that was always in her eyes when she saw him, he remembered feeling the thumping of her heart when she was lying on top of him, the way she blushed every time he smiled at her or when her face would light up when he would spend time with her. Sweeney frowned, she couldn't possibly love him; but there seemed to be no other answer to her behavior.

" Shouldn't we wait for Mr. Todd?" Toby asked, having just glanced over at the barber.

Mrs. Lovett didn't look behind her but kept on walking forward. " No, Toby love, he'll meet us back at the shop. Come on dear."

She and Toby briskly walked forward, leaving Sweeney Todd to watch them from behind.

* * *

David Johnston peered through the window, his dark eyes scanning the bedroom. He brushed his jet black hair from his eyes so he could get a better look. The window was to cloudy for him to see much, but he did see the obvious wooden bed at the back with the matching chest next to it and the cracked mirror at the corner. One thing was for certain, it was deserted.

He turned around, a small grin grew on his face, his long beard twitching slightly. " Sebastian was right boys, they've left. Come on."

Miles and Joey slowly emerged from behind the bushes, they to were grinning. Miles pulled out a red metal pole, his blue eyes were wide with excitement. He walked up to the window and raised the pole in the air, before plunging it down; the pole collided with the window and smashed it to pieces. The trio quickly ducked so the glass could fly over him.

David smiled. " Excellent, come on boys."

David climbed through the broken window and looked around the room. Miles and Joey followed, following David's gaze.

" What are we looking for boss?" Joey asked, his murky eyes still scanning the room.

David walked up to the chest and opened it, peering inside. " We're looking for something suspicious, something to get her into trouble. No one, and I mean _no one _embarrasses me like that," he finished, his teeth clenching.

David turned around when he heard a small smirk from Joey, who was standing by the wardrobe and pulling out the undergarments and fondled them between his fingers.

" Ya know Dave, she wasn't such a bad looker."

David rolled his eyes and glared at Joey. " Stop fooling around, we're here on business."

" Oy Dave! Come over and look at this," Miles called, waving his arm for David to follow.

David walked over to Miles and noticed the an old, tattered navy book lying open on the white table.

He frowned. " Whats this then?"

Miles gave an exasperated sigh and held the book up to his face.

" Look right there, its her diary!"

David's puzzled face slowly disappeared, being replaced by a smile. He picked up the book and began to read, his smile widening.

" Boys," he whispered, his eyes gleaming like shiny coins as he read the book. " I think we've got them."

Miles frowned. " Them?"

David smiled to him and Joey, he raised his head above the book." Yes, them."

* * *

yes, i've been trying to add a bit of drama to this chapter. i'm starting to build a plot for this story? so can anyone guess who these mysterious men are and what they want? what could they have possibly read in the diary? and i remember going to the strawberry farm up in the mountains which inspired me to write a sweenett moment in a patch of strawberries. u duuno, thought it was cute :) anyway please leave me some solid good honest reviews. like, i really want to know what my writings like. even if its bad please tell me as i take these reviews seriously. thanks!


	6. authors note

authors note

**hey everyone this unfortunately isn't an update, i don't mean to be annoying but i was just asking if people can review after each chapter because i really need advice on what i can do to improve a story and so forth. i do need these reviews so i can update a new chapter. thanks! :)**


	7. The sudden truth

_ very very very sorry for such a late update! this was an extremely hard chapter to write, probably the hardest. plus iv been swamped with school as usaul. thank you for everyone whose been waiting for this and who has been reading this so far! a quick recap, well mrs. lovett went to pick some strawberries and dragged sweeney with her. sweenett moment :) _

_thank you everyone whose been reviewing so far as well! Kate: I'm a huuuge fan of them to! thanks for reviewing. Ana: Agreed love, thanks for reviewing!_

_ahem anyway onto the chapter!_

_**Chapter 7 The sudden truth **_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett fumbled with her purse as she tried to open it, her shaking hands were failing her. Her cheeks were still scarlet and no matter how many deep breaths she took her heart wouldn't stop thumping. She couldn't believed that she had kissed Sweeney, right on the corner of his lips. What had gotten into her? All she knew was that it seemed right. Oh how it seemed so right. His body pressed up against her, their lips only inches apart. She wanted it so badly. " Why did I have to lose control of myself like that? Mrs. Lovett thought furiously. She couldn't bear to think of what Sweeney was thinking of now, or what was going to happen. The baker shut her eyes, not wanting to think of it. She let out a frustrated groan. Where were those bloody keys? She desperately wanted to go inside before he did; she felt a small nudge on her arm which almost made her jump in surprise.

" Oh Toby, it's you. What is it?"

Toby frowned, looking at the still flustered Mrs. Lovett.

" Uh, Mam are you ok?"

Mrs. Lovett nodded, not really paying attention. She frowned as she began taking things out of the purse.

" Toby, have you seen those blasted keys?"

" I have."

Mrs. Lovett really did jump this time, she whirled around to see the barber standing there, the keys hanging loosely on his fingers. His eyes were cold and his expression was blank. Sweeney didn't say anything but simply held out the keys which Mrs. Lovett's trembling hands took.

" Ah, yes love, thanks." She quickly said with her eyes still on the keys.

Quickly she turned around and began attempting to open the door, feeling his eyes burning into her, Mrs. Lovett's fingers got tangled and caught in the many keys before dropping them. Toby stared at the baker, puzzled at her clumsiness. Sweeney too was watching her with deep interest. He knew he had to talk to her away from Toby, and now seemed like the best time. Mrs. Lovett's cheeks turned a deep rose colour as she bobbed down to pick it up, before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" We need to talk." Sweeney said.

Mrs. Lovett bit her lip slightly and cast a look to the still confused Toby.

" Really Mr. Todd.." she whispered but she was cut off by Sweeney took the keys from her hand and chucked them to Toby who quickly caught it.

" Here boy, open the door. I need to talk to Mrs. Lovett."

Sweeney grabbed Mrs. Lovett's arm and took her around to the side of the shops and under the stands. Mrs. Lovett freed her arm when they were standing under it.

" What is it Sweeney?"

Sweeney was slightly taken back at her addressing him by his first name, but put it aside.

" I-.." Sweeney stopped himself, just realizing how embarrassing that this topic was. Averting his eyes from her he took a deep breath then exhaled, before starting again.

" I need to talk about what happened before...at the strawberry farm..." His voice trailed off and Sweeney looked back up at Mrs. Lovett.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes were closed, before she opened them, taking a deep breath.

" Look, I-I've always had a small fondness for you.." she stopped there, not being able to go on. But Sweeney seemed to have gotten the message.

Sweeney didn't know how to react, he was frozen on the spot as he stared at the baker. Mrs. Lovett shut her eyes and shook her head.

Before he had a chance to reply there was a small scream from Toby, which was unusual for Toby's voice to be that high pitched. Mrs. Lovett's head whirled around when they heard his loud footsteps running to them.

" Mam, Mr. Todd sir!" Toby yelled, his waving in the air in panic. " Come quickly, someone's broken in!"

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett turned to each other, eyes wide in horror. They were both sharing the same thoughts. If someone had broken in and seen the bake house? But I always keep it locked, Mrs. Lovett thought. She prayed to God that it was still locked safety. Quickly they both ran after Toby and into the shop. Toby led them to the living room and into Mrs. Lovett's bedroom. The sight made the couple freeze solid. The window was smashed to pieces, with remaining glass scattered around the bed, her draws and wardrobe had been raided with bits of clothing lying on the floor everywhere, and the mattress to had been thrown off onto the floor. The room was a mess. Mrs. Lovett was the first to speak.

" Shit," she whispered, her eyes stills scanning the room.

Sweeney nodded and walked in. " They were searching for something," he stopped and quickly turned to Mrs. Lovett, his alarmed eyes meeting hers, reading " the bake house." Mrs. Lovett got the message. She quickly nodded and hurried out of the room to the bake house. Sweeney turned to Toby, who was wondering around the room and looking to see if anything was missing. He walked over to Mrs. Lovett's bedside table and took out her jewelry box, noticing that everything seemed to be there.

" But what would they be looking for?" Toby suddenly said to Sweeney, looking up at him. " They didn't take her pearls, and Lord knows that there worth a lot."

Sweeney shook his head, it didn't seem to make much sense to him ether. Unless...god he hoped that Mrs. Lovett came back from the bake house with good news. He walked around her room, examining the destruction the intruder's had made. The door swung open and Mrs. Lovett ran in. Quickly Sweeney looked up to her and saw that she was smiling, shaking her head to him. The bake house was locked; Sweeney let out a sigh of relief.

" What did they take?" Mrs. Lovett asked walking over to him.

" Nothing of value."

Mrs. Lovett frowned and walked over to her bedside table, opening the draw and rummaging through her clothes. Sweeney frowned and followed her. He noticed that her breathing became heavier as she began throwing clothes out of her draw, frantically trying to search for something. She looked back up at Sweeney, a shade paler than usual.

" What is it?" he asked, something inside him dreading the answer.

" My diary's gone," Mrs. Lovett whispered.

Toby walked over, wondering what was going on. " Should I call for the law Mam?"

" NO!" Mrs. Lovett shouted at him.

Toby took a step back. " Ok then," he said quietly. " I was only thinking.."

Mrs. Lovett took a deep breath before exhaling. " Sorry Toby love, I just mean, would you mind running down to the store for me? Could you get me some more sugar so I can start making up these strawberry pies?"

Toby frowned. " But someone broke in! Shouldn't we.." But he was cut off by Sweeney's menacing glare.

" Do what she tells you to do!" he snapped.

Toby glared furiously at him but with the pleading look of the bakers eyes he grudgingly walked off. Mrs. Lovett sighed and Sweeney spoke.

" Diary? Why is this such a big deal if your diary's gone?"

Mrs. Lovett shook her head and walked over to her bed, sitting down at the edge of it. " You don't understand, that diary holds..information of the past."

Sweeney frowned, then something suddenly occurred to him.

" About the corpses, did you write about them?" he said hurriedly, fearing the answer.

" Of course not" she replied irritably. " Do you think I'm that stupid to record that? Bad enough that I already have to see them every day, why would I want to write about it?"

Sweeney forced himself not to role his eyes at her small ranting and came and sat down beside her. " So what's the problem then?"

For some reason the baker looked put her head in her hands, looking annoyed and sad. Sweeney frowned and bent his head down to try and meet her eyes. It was then that he noticed that she was crying. She had small droplets rolling from her cheeks and onto the palms of her hands. Sweeney didn't know what to do as he sat next to the crying baker. He was confused as to why she was crying and felt a sense of awkwardness just sitting there. Slowly he reached out for the baker's chin and raised it from her hands so he could see her eyes. Mrs. Lovett stopped crying and stared at the barber as he slowly wiped the remaining tears on her cheeks with his thumb. Sweeney didn't know what made him do it, all he knew was that she looked upset and he didn't like it. Mrs. Lovett sniffed a few times, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

" I'm sorry love, it's just that..oh god." She shut her eyes. " The memory is just too painful."

Sweeney didn't say anything, not knowing how to respond to the comment. Mrs. Lovett took a shaky breath before speaking. " remember how I told you about Albert, about how he died from..from blotation?"

Sweeney nodded, deciding to remain silent.

" He didn't though." Mrs. Lovett's voice turned into a bear whisper as she shut her eyes.

Sweeney looked down at her lap and noticed that her fingers were twisting around each other, as if she was nervous. Sweeney took her right hand and put it beside him to stop her hand from fiddling and frowned. " What do you mean? He's not dead?"

Mrs. Lovett bit her lip and shook her head, her eyes darting to her lap. " No, I killed him."

Sweeney froze, not knowing if he had heard her right. Mrs. Lovett looked up to meet his eyes, sadness shinning through her eyes. " Please, don't be angry with me. You didn't know him like I did."

Sweeney still couldn't comprehend Mrs. Lovett murdering a man. He knew that she wasn't purely innocent, after all she thought of the plan to cook the corpse into pies. But surely...

" He was an abusive bastard." Mrs. Lovett stated, interrupting his thoughts. " He went out to that bloody bar every night and came home drunk. Beat me senseless every night he did. Wasn't till I fell pregnant , that day I knew I had to put an end to it, for myself and my child."

Sweeney was stunned, he couldn't possibly imagine his landlord in a situation like that. He always thought of her to be independent, to not ever let a man mistreat her like that. Then his thoughts went back to when he was Benjamin. Sweeney tried not to think of the past, but it just came to him. For those months he had known Albert to be, yes a bit rude and a bit of a pig sometimes. But he had never thought he would be a man to beat up his wife.

" I never knew, all those years living in this shop and I never heard of it." Sweeney whispered.

Mrs. Lovett shook her head sadly. " I had no reason to tell you, and usually you were asleep when it happened."

Sweeney shook his head, still struggling to accept this information. " I don't believe it, I never thought that he...I never saw him..."

Mrs. Lovett let out a small laugh. " Oh he was very good at covering up his acts, Albert. No one ever found out, though Lucy I could tell had her suspicions."Mrs. Lovett immediately shut her mouth after that sentence. She quickly looked at the barber, seeing his reaction to her saying Lucy's name. But his expression was still the same, though his eyebrows were scrunched into a small frown.

" Lucy? She-she never mentioned this."

Mrs. Lovett managed a small smile. " And why should she? I guess she thought that it would be best to stay out of it."

Sweeney was still confused, looking down at the moldy carpet he seemed to be in deep thought. "You were pregnant?"

Mrs. Lovett shook her head. " It was a false alarm, I thought I was. To late anyway, poisoned the bleeding bugger that night in his food."

Sweeney stayed silent for a while before looking up at her and speaking. " I'm sorry."

Mrs. Lovett waved her hand airily in the air. " Don't be love. It's over now. Just saying though, you're not the only one haunted by the memories in this house."

Sweeney pursed his lips and nodded. They both stayed silent, sitting there. Sweeney gently picked up the bakers hand and gave it a squeeze. He didn't know why he did it, only that it felt right and he had to reassure her.

" So you wrote this down in your diary?" Sweeney finally spoke, her hand still in his.

Mrs. Lovett nodded, still caught up in the past she barely noticed the touch of his hand. Mrs. Lovett looked back up at him. " What if whoever found this went to the law?"

Sweeney shook his head. " No. There's not enough evidence in that book. Nothing can happen."

He gave the baker's hand another small squeeze which she did feel. Mrs. Lovett looked down at their touching hands and back up to Sweeney's face, giving him a small smile. Somehow she felt safe there, sitting next to him. The door swung open, breaking the silence in the room. Toby stumbled in with the bag of sugar in his hands; immediately Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney broke their hand contact and stood up. Toby eyed them with a suspicious look but did not bring it up. Mrs. Lovett smiled warmly at him.

" Toby love, you brought me the sugar." Walking over she planted a kiss on his forehead and took the bag.

Toby looked at Mrs. Lovett's eyes closely. " Mam, have you been crying? Your eyes are all red."

Mrs. Lovett waved her hand in the air. " No dear, I'm just tired is all."

Toby nodded at this, not looking completely convinced. Then as if by instinct he looked at Sweeney, with a suspicious look on his face. Sweeney stared straight back at the boy, knowing that he suspected himself of making Mrs. Lovett cry. Stupid boy, he thought. He could tell by the bakers cheery attitude that she didn't want Toby to know that she was sad and about her past. Toby turned his attention back to Mrs. Lovett.

" Mam, are we going to do anything with the break in?"

Mrs. Lovett quickly shook her head and made a thin line smile. " No dear, it turned out that no one broke in. It was just one of those old stray dogs from the streets who smashed the window." Mrs. Lovett gabbled away, quite surprised at how fast she was thinking of this.

Toby frowned, looking doubtful. " But why would the dog want to break in?"

Mrs. Lovett tried not to show her annoyance as her brain racked for an answer. Sweeney thankfully came to her rescue. " He smelt some old meat."

Toby's frowned deepened. " What mea-"

" Toby!" Sweeney snapped, interrupting him.

Toby strained himself not to flinch and glared at Sweeney, not saying a word. Mrs. Lovett looked at the both of them, sensing the tension that was beginning to rise.

" Now Toby love, I was hoping that we could have a start on them pies; as I have the day off today. What do you say to that?"

The thought of making pies with the baker then eating them cheered Toby up a bit, and he nodded happily. Mrs. Lovett smiled.

" Just get out the main ingredients and I'll be there in two shakes."

She watched Toby leave the room before turning to Sweeney. " You really don't think that we'll be caught?"

Sweeney shook his head with a firm expression. " No, there's not enough evidence in the book. Even if the authority came to investigate it you could simply say that it was a novel that you were working on."

Mrs. Lovett gave him a small smile, which seemed for some unknown reason to Sweeney made him return the smile.

" Best be getting to Toby to make a start on them pies." Mrs. Lovett said. " it'll be a nice change from those corpses."

Sweeney nodded silently to her and watched her leave the room. Though as he sat there by himself he knew that he hadn't been completely honest to the baker. He was worried. Obviously the intruder wanted something and must have known something about them. Otherwise why would they have gone to so many lengths to break in? They didn't still anything valuable. Yes, Sweeney concluded. Someone was out to get them; he would just have to make sure that he covered his tracks more carefully.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett had to stop herself from singing a merry tune as she rolled out the soft dough whilst enjoying the cheerful atmosphere. The sun was setting and the small streams of sunlight seemed to be lighting up the shop, Toby was at her side, slightly humming to himself happily as he chopped up the strawberries. Mrs. Lovett took a strawberries nearby her and bit into it, savoring the sweet juices. Delicious.

" Toby love," Mrs. Lovett said, licking the strawberry stain from her lips. " Would you mind taking the first batch of pies out? I think they're ready."

Toby nodded happily and rook them out of the oven. Mrs. Lovett smiled when she felt dark eyes sinking into the back of her skin. She turned around and almost jumped, where Sweeney stood behind her.

" Sorry dear," she said when reading his expression. " Just gave me a fright."

Sweeney stopped himself from rolling his eyes and examined the room. " So your making strawberry pies?" he asked, studying the mess.

Flour seem to cover a lot of the bench, like falling bits of powder; even the baker had flour powdered on her face and hands. Small bits of crumbs from the pastry were scattered over the floor awaiting the arrival of the hungry cockroaches, cutlery, bowls and measuring utensils were all over in a mess on the bench. Mrs. Lovett smiled at Sweeney.

" Yes dear, do you want to try a slice?" she asked as Toby emerged, carrying the tray of four small pies.

Sweeney shrugged, why not? It smelled good and Sweeney couldn't deny that he wasn't hungry. Taking one of the pies he took a bit, before spitting it out whole. Quickly he raced over to the sink and began rapidly rinsing out his mouth. Mrs. Lovett picked up one of the pies and examined it, before frowning at him.

" Now Mr. T, surely it wasn't that bad."

Arising from this Sweeney glared at the pies. " How much sugar did you put in those things, woman? It's much too sweet. And you over-burnt the strawberries."

Mrs. Lovett frowned, eyeing the pies. " Ah well," she said, replacing her frown with a smile. " We'll get there soon, right Toby?" she finished, scruffing Toby's hair.

Toby smiled but Sweeney simply rolled his eyes. The door swung open, which was unexpected as it read closed. Beadle Bamford strolled in, his brown coat covered with grease, his hat firmly in place and his staff at his hand. He gave them a wide grin, showing his pointed yellow teeth.

" Good evening madam, sir," he stated addressing them.

Mrs. Lovett placed her hands on her hips. " And what are you doing here sir?"

He gave her a cheesy grin. " Oh don't worry madam, nothing for you to worry about. I have just been going around the neighborhood and inviting people to Judge Turpin's annual ball."

Mrs. Lovett frowned. " Annual ball?"

The beadle nodded; Toby's ears however perked up.

" A ball?"

Mrs. Lovett cast a look at her adoptive son. " Now Toby, I don't think this is something for you? Why don't you go to your room love?"

Toby looked like he was going to protest but meeting the barbers glare he left quietly. The beadle took no notice of Toby and took out two cream colored invitations in his front pocket. He handed one to Mrs. Lovett and the other to Sweeney, who was doing his best not to glare at him. Stinking, piece of filth, Sweeney thought furiously.

" It is this Friday night," the beadle stated to them both.

Mrs. Lovett was still confused, she had never been invited to this ball before. Maybe she was getting well known for having the best pies in London? She thought to herself. And Sweeney has obviously developed a good reputation as a barber. Hmm, she thought with a smile. They must be getting a higher rank in London. Sweeney however passed him back the invite.

" I am sorry, but I'm afraid that we have to decline. We have no time to participate in such events."  
The beadle frowned at this and Mrs. Lovett threw Sweeney a glance. Lord knows that she had never been to a ball herself and inside was dying to go. Then a sudden thought came to her, a plan that Sweeney would have to agree on. Turning back to the Beadle she smiled at him.

" Let me just talk to my tenant sir, won't be a tick."

Mrs. Lovett then pulled Sweeney away by the arm and to her room. Sweeney glared at her.

" I am not going to a ball."

" But I was thinking dear, what if you gave a shave to the judge then? At the ball? It would be the perfect opportunity, because no one would suspect that you did it. You could also give the Beadle a quick snip while you're at it."

Mrs. Lovett held her breath and waited his answer; she could tell by Sweeney's deep frown that he was contemplating her answer. Finally he replied.

" So we go there and kill the judge? That's all? None of this dancing?"

Mrs. Lovett tried not to show her crestfallen face as she nodded. " Coarse love."

Sweeney didn't reply but walked out of the room to the Beadle, who was blowing his nose on a grubby handkerchief. Sweeney Todd glued a warm smile on his lips as the Beadle raised his head.

" Me and my partner would be delight to attend sir."s

The beadle grinned. " Excellent, see you on the night then."

He tipped his head to both of them and slowly headed outside. Mrs. Lovett looked down to her side and saw Sweeney's hands, his fists bunched up tightly. She sighed, and placed her hand on his arm.

" Don't worry love, we'll get him soon. We'll get him."

Sweeney merely nodded, slowly placing his hand on her arm. Though he had no words with this gesture Mrs. Lovett felt as if she knew what he meant. That he understood what she had said, that he agreed with it and that he was there for her. Yes, he was there for her.

* * *

thanks for reading. so can anyone guess whats gona happen at the ball? i plan for a bit of drama in the next chapter. please leave a review and il give you an update :)


	8. sleeping angel

_Hey guys! sorry for such the late update! iv just been so busy, hobbies, work and stuff. annnd writing other short stories. plus this seemed like such an important chapter i just didn't know how to write it right. and i didn't want to let anyone down with writing anything crappy. anyway im sorry if there are grammar mistakes, i do suck at that. and cause im writing with mac, it doesn't tend to correct a lot of things. anyway for a quick recap mrs. lovetts room was broken into, and sweeney found out that she may be in danger. allllso they are going to a ball! :) thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this fic! these reviews are what makes me update :) __also random, anyone excited for dark shadows? i am! and hp7 :D_

_anyway enough rambelling. heres the next chapter. thanks again for reading!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd. That credit goes to tim burton and stephen sondiem. **_

**Chapter 8: Sleeping angel **

* * *

A small scowl formed on Sweeney's face as his boots trudged through the muddy streets, glaring at the gleeful faces of the fellow Londoners. It was a frostbiting night in London and as usual the weather was cloudy and the misty fog drifted to Dunstant Market and washed it in a gloomy atmosphere. Sweeney's eyes narrowed into a cold glare, following the baker as she strolled through the market, rummaging and looking through the items. Sweeney sighed as she reached a taylor stand and began looking through the items on the rack.

" What do you think Mr. T?" she asked, finding a suit and holding it up for him to see. Her bright smile faded slightly when she met his icy glare, her voice softened. " I know you don't like coming out often love, and i know it was a bit last minute dragging you out in the night and all, but we need to find you something to where to the ball. There never gona let you in with what you usually wear." she finished , eyeing hit tattered denim jacket and bloody t-shirt.

Sweeney pursed his lips at the suit, dread filling him at the thought of wearing it. It was a classic suit, consisting of a barely breathable black pants, a cream colored long sleeve t-shirt with the giant glassy buttons and small holes for it, diamond swirly cuffs and a rusty colored jacket, almost the colour of dirt. Hie eyes inspected the outfit, noticing a vomit coloured stain on it.

" I am not wearing this," he stated flatly.

Mrs. Lovett frowned and looked at the outfit. "I thought it was quit nice, look at the-"

Sweeney didn't take in a single word as the baker continued to ramble on. He watched her lips open and close as she spoke, a smile playing her lips and her eyes, sparkling as if small jewels were lighting them up. His thoughts trailed back to what she had told him. _" I've always had a small fondness for you..." _He could still hardly believe that it was true, that she loved him. The very thought of it made Sweeney want to shake his head in bewilderment. How could she possibly? He had laid in bed that night, playing that line over and over again in his head. What surprised him the most was that he didn't kill her straight there and then when she had told him, and why hadn't he? I don't need her bloody emotions ruining my plan, Sweeney Todd thought furiously. Over the past week he knew that he was having feelings for her, and he had never intended on having them. Sweeney took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, doing what he always did in these situations, he tried to picture Lucy. But the image was getting worst and worst each time he tried, most of his dead wife was now a heavy shadow and a vivid blur. He could see the faint curl of her golden mane and the small sparkle in her blue eyes, but most of it seemed to be a lost memory. Sweeney wanted to cry out in anger, he felt the heavy need to kick himself in punishment for forgetting most of her features.

" Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett asked uncertainly, seeing his tense lines starting to form from his frustrated expression. " What do you think?"

Sweeney was breathing heavily, his face pulsing with frustration. He looked up at the baker and glared dangerously at her, making her flinch.

" I said i don't want to wear the bloody thing," he snapped at her, chucking the outfit back onto the table and storming out. Mrs Lovett let out a sigh as she saw him walk off, shaking her head sadly.

* * *

The barber shop was chilly and damp and Sweeney could feel the coldness sneaking through his clothes and nipping his skin. He was kneeling down in front of the wooden chest, his hands searching for the picture of his wife. He felt the sharp ends of the glass of the photo frame, he picked it up, caressing the front of the portrait. The image of his wife floated back into his mind as he stared at the picture; it was a simple portrait of Lucy sitting down with a sweet smile on her lips, Joanna held protectively in her arms. Sweeney sighed longingly at the picture, wishing and anger filling his insides; hatred for the judge and longing to see his wife just one more time. Looking at the picture always gave him comfort and erased the memories of the baker. He sat there on the wooden floor leaning against the chest, looking into his wife's eyes. How could he have ever forgotten her, but worst, have emotions for another woman? Aggravation burned the barbers brain like the flaming sun. How could he have other emotions for another woman? Could he possibly care for the baker? Sweeney sighed, his head tilting back in exhaustion. He remembered the night at the lake, when he had rescued Mrs. Lovett. He had admitted that he cared for her, and maybe he did, but Sweeney felt dirty at the very thought of caring for Mrs. Lovett in such a kind way. It was a trait that Benjamin had, not Todd.

The door flung open interrupting the barber from his thoughts; three men stood at the door way, scanning the room with bored eyes. The man in the front had jet black hair and dark, brown almost black eyes but his most strongest feature was his short beard covering his chin. The man on his left was a skinny looking and had eyes the colour of a murky brown and the man on his left looked the opposite, he was beefy looking with an eye colour of a deep blue. The trio's eyes found Todd, who was now standing, a frown creasing his eyebrows and a deadly glare growing on his eyes.

" Who are you? What are you doing here?" He growled, his hand sliding to the inside of his jacket he clutched his razor.

The men smirked at him. " I'l be asking the questions from here on in, Mr. Todd. Or should I say Mr. Benjamin Barker?"

Sweeney froze on the spot, missing a heart beat. He swallowed hard, his mouth drying up as if had had swallowed pennies. Sweeney did his best to keep a neutral innocent face, but the laughter from the middle man told him that he was failing. How could they have known?

" Oh we know Mr. Todd, we know a lot more then you think. Now allow me to introduce myself, the names David." The man's voice was gruff and hoarsely.

The two men on the side were now circling the barber shop, inspecting the shop. Sweeney and David's eyes were locked together, a smile on Davids lips which did not meet his eyes and Sweeney's still murderous glare on his.

" You still haven't answered my question," Sweeney replied cooly.

David went and sat down on his chair, resting his hands on the armrests he looked up at him. " Well Mr. Todd remember this?" David took out a small navy notebook, with small glittering letters it read "Property of Nellie Lovett."

Sweeney gasped, his eyes wide as galleons and on the book.

" Where did you get that?" He asked, his voice quavering, not wanting to believe it.

David let out a small chuckle. " Don't try to act like you don't know Mr. Todd. That break in a couple of days ago was from us. Now have you ever heard of the term blackmail?"

Sweeney scoffed. " What in hell could I possibly have that you want?"

David smiled sweetly, his eyes glinting like the stars. He stood up and strolled over to the barber. " Oh there is something that I do want. I know that it was you and that pie baker who were responsible for the recent murders in London, and you guys who have been using the corpses to benefit the pie business."

Sweeney gaped, horrified. Mrs. Lovett had said that the bakehouse was still locked, he thought to himself.

As if reading his mind David answered his question for him. " Oh we found out long ago before the break in, with a helping hand of coarse."

His head gestured to the door and as if on cue a man walked in, he had chestnut hair that was fading to a light grey which gently fell over his sea green eyes. Sweeney gaped in pure and utter shock at the sight.

" Sebastian?"

Sebastian didn't reply, but continued smiling. The barbers eyes wondered over the four men before it snapped in his brain. These were the men from the shop that day, who were giving Mrs. Lovett a hard time.

" So lets get down to business," David stated, bringing the barber's attention back to him. " I know that Mrs. Lovett murdered her husband long before i found this diary. Actually, I've been keeping a close eye on her ever since. Just for fun of coarse, and if i ever needed the information one day." He paused, watching the barbers heavy breathing, his pulse rushing with rage. "And i have more then enough evidence that you have murdered all those victims. In return for my silence, I want you to come and work for me."

Sweeney's eyes narrowed, forming a sinister glare, rage burning inside of him. " What the hell makes you think that I'll work for you? Theres not enough evidence to convict Mrs. Lovett and I'd rather die and burn in hell then work for you."

David raised his eyebrows, clearly not expecting this answer. " Didn't I just say? I know a lot about Nellie then you think. And besides, it wouldn't be hard to let the Beadle down here for an inspection, one look at the place and her head and yours will be on the line."

Sweeney swallowed hard, trying to not let his panic show. Quickly he thrust his hand out from his jacket and gripped the razor hard, his eyes glistening dangerously. " And who says that you're going to get out of here alive?"

David's eyes widened slightly with shock and fear, but only for a second before he pulled out his gun, his friends followed. Sweeney's eyes froze on the murderous weapon, he wasn't stupid.

" Now," David said calmly. " No one needs to get hurt; and think about it. There are a lot of benefits with working for me." He turned to the other men, giving them a small wink and receiving a knowing smile in return. " Money, women and alcohol. What more can a man ask for? All I'm asking you to do is murder a few people here and there, just a few small jobs," he said casually, shrugging his shoulders.

Sweeney shook his head, not believing this man. He didn't have anything against murdering people, but no way did he want to work for this filthy man. However he knew better then to say no, not with the gun in David's hand. So Sweeney Todd stood there in silence, his eyes never leaving David's eyes. David eyed Sweeney closely, releasing that he was not going to get an answer. Clicking his fingers he summoned the rest of the men to his side.

" Just think about it, Il give you two days. Otherwise you can kiss you and Mrs. Lovett's life goodbye."

Sweeney didn't reply, but just stood there numbly like a carved stone. His heart was thumping wildly against his heart as his brain swam through ideas of what to do. No way in hell did he want to join this man's gang, but he knew by the evil glint in the man's eyes that if he didn't his life and Mrs. Lovett's would be over. Maybe i could simply leave? Sweeney thought to himself; but a nagging feeling in his head told him that he couldn't let the baker die, and Sweeney knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did.

The door swung open and everyone looked up to see the disturbance. As soon as Mrs. Lovett walked in holding a package she knew that something bad was going on. Her eyes flew to the guns in the mens clutched hand before to the immobilized barber, freezing on him.

" Mr. Todd?" she asked quietly, casting a look to the mens loaded guns then back at him, her breathing becoming more rapid at the tense situation.

Sweeney looked up, his forehead creasing with anxiety. He didn't want her to get hurt.

" Mrs. Lovett, go outside." He snarled harshly, hoping that would get her out.

Mrs. Lovett looked around wildly at the men, not wanting to leave him there. Joey strolled over to her, his tongue moistening his lips he reached out and touched her hip, letting it slide down to her waist. Mrs. Lovett flinched, dropping the package to the ground. He leaned in to her ear, his hot breath sliding down her neck he whispered. " Hello beautiful."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes shot to to the gun in his hands that were pointed right at her hip and she took in a sharp breath, completely frozen. Her heart was pounding against her chest like a stampede of elephants but she tried to remain calm. The thudding sound from the barbers boots and his thunderous growl brought everyones attention back. In a flash Sweeney was near Joey, his razor pressed sharply against his neck. Sweeney's dangerous eyes glared at Joey, sending him a silent message to get rid of the gun. Joey's eyes widened with fear, darting from the razor to Mrs. Lovett. Quickly he surrendered the gun, putting it back in his pocket and releasing Mrs. Lovett. Sweeney, still breathing heavily turned to the others, he glared murderously at the men, it was as if raging fire were burning in his eyes.

" Get out now," he snarled at the men between his bare teeth, his razor gripped threateningly in his hand.

David looked arrogantly at the barber as if planning to stay but decided against it, nodding solemnly.

"Fine, but you have two days."

He nodded to the others and left the shop, with them following in suit. Mrs. Lovett was still frozen on the spot, her chest rising up and down with her heavy breaths. Sweeney walked over to her, touching her arm lightly. Mrs. Lovett looked up at him, still in shock.

" What the bloody hell was that about," she whispered.

Sweeney shook his head, his lips pursed into a thin line. He walked over to the chair and sat in it, sighing he ran his fingers through his hair. Mrs. Lovett's faced crinkled into a worried glance as she followed him.

" Love, please just tell me."

Todd shook his head again, not knowing how to explain it to her. His brain hurt from all the heavy thoughts. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder and looked up to see the baker behind him, her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

" Whats going on?" she asked softly, distress in her voice.

Sweeney took a deep breath before exhaling. " The men you saw in the shop the other day weren't just some idiots looking for trouble, they seem to be a gang of some sort and want me to join. They were the men who broke into your room, obviously looking for something against you. They know that you murdered your husband and claimed that they've known you for a long time." He paused, waiting for a reaction and wasn't surprised when she let out a gasp, her eyes growing to orbs.

" Shit," she whispered. " They didn't try to blackmail you?"

Sweeney nodded numbly.

Mrs. Lovett shut her eyes. " But you said.."

The barber shook his head. " They got Sebastian, that idiot you went to the bar with once, to look at the bakehouse when we were out a few days ago. He saw all the dead bodies and it takes just one call to the beadle and we're both dead. We can't just hide the corpses, he can take one look at the trapdoor and figure it out."

Mrs. Lovett shut her eyes tightly before meeting his gaze. " You know what we can do? Leave."

Sweeney blinked, thinking that he must have misheard what she had said. " Leave?"

A dreamy smile grew on the bakers lips as she nodded. " Move away from London and out of here, away from the haunting ghosts and the shadows. Just you and me, I know I'm not her but...but i can make you just as happy..."

She touched his hand lightly, meeting his eyes. Sweeney looked into her eyes, as if they were windows to who she was, as if he was looking at her for the first time. Letting out a growl he hit the armrest of the chair with his fist and jumped out of the chair, storming over to the window. Mrs. Lovett quickly took back her hand, as if he had burnt it.

" You are not Lucy!" his booming voice yelled, making her flinch. His menacing eyes blazing out at the window, his breathing rapid.

Quickly Mrs. Lovett recovered herself. " I-I'm not trying to.."

" You don't know what you're doing to me do you?" he demanded, as if expecting an answer.

Mrs. Lovett just stood their, open mouthed, her pulse rushing.

" I didn't want to care about you, but I do." he turned to face her, his face softening. " I don't understand these feelings or thoughts, but I care about you. A feeling Benjamin had but not Sweeney Todd."

Mrs. Lovett's face soothed and she slowly walked towards him. " There are still traits of Benjamin in you love, and i guess thats why I still love you."

Sweeney sighed, letting his head fall down in exhaustion. He lifted it back up and looked back at her. " You don't understand, I can't leave with you. I feel these-these dirty, disgusting feelings every time I think for a second that I do care for you. Care for another woman that is not Lucy.

Mrs. Lovett bit her lip, trying her best not to let the tears come out. She just nodded. " I understand love," she said quietly, her voice trembling.

The silence filled the room and they both stood there for awhile, both lost in their own thoughts and miseries. A crack of lighting shot through the inky night sky, followed by the rolling boom of thunder. Mrs. Lovett jumped at the lightening bolt, but quickly tried to recover herself before Sweeney noticed. However he did notice and frowned slightly at this.

" Well then," Mrs. Lovett said hurriedly, brushing pastry crumbs from the ends of her dress. "Best be getting to bed then."

" You're scared of thunder?" he asked, curiosity and amusement in his voice.

Mrs. Lovett shook her head briskly. " Coarse not love, I'm a grown woman and.."

Another whip of lighting blasted through the night sky, causing Mrs. Lovett to let out another jump. Sweeney chuckled at this and Mrs. Lovett frowned, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

" I think you are scared of lightening," he said, light dancing in his eyes as if he was enjoying this scene.

Mrs. Lovett pursed her lips and crossed her arms. " Well I have always been a bit fidgety around violent storms, ever since I was a girl."

Sweeney shook his head in amusement. " Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Mrs. Lovett shrugged sheepishly. " I always saw myself, and thought that everyone saw me, as sort of an independent woman. Besides, this wasn't something you told your tenant but something you told your husband, and lord knows the amount of help Albert gave me."

Sweeney eyed her, feeling a sense of pity for the baker. " Well it is late," he stated. " Come on, you should be going to bed."

Mrs. Lovett watched the barber leave his store, before he came back. " The thunders pretty loud and scary." His eyes were twinkling as he spoke, and a small smile played his lips. " I wouldn't want you to get your fright of death when you're walking back to your room."

Mrs. Lovett pouted and folded her arms. " Really Mr. Todd I am not scared of thunder."

Sweeney rolled his eyes. " Come on, you don't need to say that to me. I guess I'll walk you to your room." He said this as if he was saying that he had to go and clean up something unpleasant, but the baker saw his small smile.

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes as if she was to go somewhere unpleasant and followed him outside the shop, but a secret smile formed on her lips as she bounced with each step she took with Sweeney Todd.

* * *

Sweeney swung the door open and walked inside Mrs. Lovett's room. The double bed was in the middle of the room, floral colored flower wallpaper covered the walls, slightly peeling off at the corners, a wooden cabinet was in the corner, its paint slowly rusting and the cracked mirror leaned against the opposite war, the cracked lines entwining like a spider's web. He walked over to the bed and let the baker collapse into her bed and under her cream colored duvets before he sat at the end of it. She snuggled deep underneath and sighed blissfully, content with being back in her bed.

" Sweeney," she asked suddenly, leaning up. " Thank you for...ealier." Mrs. Lovett said softly, remembering the haunting image of Joey's gun pressed against her.

Sweeney just nodded silently, his eyes staring out into space. The silence lingered in the air before she spoke again.

"What are we going to do? About...all of this?"

Sweeney sighed, returning his eyes back to her. " I don't know, but i know I can't leave until I murder the judge. I have to avenge Lucy."

Mrs. Lovett nodded, but Sweeney noticed her forehead creasing with small lines with stress. Sweeney looked at them with interest, a nagging feeling at the back of his mind wanting the lines to go. Slowly he reached out and with his fingers tried to straighten the lines out. Mrs. Lovett took in a sharp breath at his touch; Sweeney quickly placed his hand awkwardly on the bed.

" Nellie, I just don't like to see you worrying," he said uncomfortably, as if answering a question.

Mrs. Lovett eyes widened and she smiled radiantly. " You said my first name love, thats the first time you've ever said it before."

Sweeney shrugged sheepishly, he hadn't realized that he had called her by her first name. Somehow the situation just seemed right for addressing her by her first name, after all hadn't they been through so much together? But now as he saw the gushing look on Mrs. Lovett's face, he regretted it.

" I wish you did it more often, it sounds lovely on your lips," she whispered.

Sweeney pursed his lips at this, feeling uncomfortable as the bakers loving eyes shone onto his.

" Well I should get going.."

Todd's hand was caught by hers as he attempted to stand up and her hopeful eyes met his.

" Please love," she whispered. " Stay with me tonight."

Sweeney opened his mouth to say no but saw her sad eyes and shut it. Instead he just nodded. Her hand was still in his as she slowly rested her head back against the pillow, so he rested it on the sheets, giving her a reassuring squeeze. This brought the smile back to her lips.

" I love you so much Sweeney," she whispered, as her eyes fluttered before closing. " And we'll always be together, always." She let out a blissful sigh as sleep began to take her away. "You came back and I know you'll love me."

Sweeney watched, half with amusement and half with shock at the bakers speech. He assumed that most of it was her sleep deprivation that was talking, but he was still amazed as to how much this woman loved him. He watched her sleeping, her chest rising and falling with her slow breathing. He had to admit to himself, no matter how many times he hated himself for thinking it or wanted to kick himself for it, he had to admit it. She did look beautiful when she slept. Her crimson, ruby red hair was a tangled mess around her, yet it cascaded elegantly around her face, softening it. The moonlight seemed to bath her snowy skin in a radiant glow, like a beautiful fallen angel. Slowly he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, brushing it against it.

" Good night, Nellie," he whispered.

He stood up and walked towards the door, looking at his sleeping angel one last time before closing it. Her smile never left her lips.

* * *

**_ thanks for reading guys! so what did you think? have i somehow improved with my writing? and what grammar problems do i need to work with? what did you think overall? sorry for the questions, this feedback really helps me! so review if you want me to update! and thanks again for reading! xo :) _**


	9. Snow White Queen

_Hey its been a while but iv finally updated! a note saying thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this so far, without them i wouldn't have updated. anyway, i spent a few nights typing this one up. i really did try hard with this one and only hope that it is good. anyway, chapter 9!_

_oh and small thanks to Artemis Vandelay for your very sweet review, haha to be compared to an author like her...wow. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd. All rights go to Tim Burton and Stephen Sondiem. I own nothing. _

**Chapter 9: Snow White Queen **

* * *

Mrs. Lovett bit her lip nervously at the spiderweb cracked like mirror in front of her, her doubtful reflection blinking back at her. A small smile grew on her lips as she placed her hands on her hips, admiring the lady in the glass. Mrs. Lovett was doubtful about buying the dress when she saw it at the market, after all the price was costly, costing her more then all her dresses in her wardrobe. But it was the annual ball and she knew that not just anyone was invited; so in the end she induced herself into buying it. The dress was a gorgeous silver, just resting off her shoulders it hugged her top curves beautifully before growing out at the bottom of her waist elegantly. It was decorated with glittering diamond like sequins on the top and had gold laces entwining around the many layers of the waist of her dress, complementing the creamy white material. The finishing touch was her diamond necklace dangling delicately from a silver chain and her silky material purse. Other luxurious items that she had spotted at the market. Mrs. Lovett swallowed, not believing how glamorous she looked. But what to do with her hair? She reached into her hair and took out the pins, but through the years of never bothering to brush her hair, it didn't fall gracefully down like she expected bust just stayed in the tangled birds nest, bobbing down when she tried to touch it. Sighing she reached into her draw and pulled out her dusty hairbrush, and attempted to brush her hair before it got caught. She tugged and pulled at the hair, letting out a yelp in pain. Resisting a groan she pursed her lips and held onto the top part of her hair, hoping that when she pulled this time she wouldn't feel so much pain. She pulled the brush again and let out a small squeal, a tear forming in her right eye from the pain. She dropped the brush and patted her head in comfort, now frowning at the mirror. Lord knows she didn't want to cut her hair, but it seemed that she had no choice. Maybe Sweeney could help me? She thought to herself, a smile growing on her lips at the thought of the barber.

He had left by morning, but it still amazed her that he did stay with her that night, sitting next to her by her bed. It amazed her even more that he cared for her, yes, Mrs. Lovett thought. Maybe it was only caring for her in a friendship way, but it was a something. In fact she had noticed that the barber was much more pleasant since last night. For the first time since his Benjamin days, he had come down earlier when she and Toby were eating dinner, and sat at the table in front of them. He even ate the food the baker put out for him. Even during her dinner rush in the evening he had closed his shop a half an hour early and came down, picking up a few empty plates from the table. Though he did all of this without a word, but more with a grunt, Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but leap a little inside. He was starting to care. Shaking her head at her disastrous hair Mrs. Lovett made her way to the barber shop, hoping that Sweeney wouldn't mind cutting her hair.

* * *

Sweeney Todd groaned frustratedly as he tried to wiggle into his formal pants, the material itching against his skin. The tight pants unfortunately were not cooperating, and the heavy roast meal the baker had cooked for him earlier had only made his stomach bloat out, therefore making it harder for his pants to come on. Taking a deep breath and sucking in his stomach as best as he could, he gave one final tug, finally managing to pull the pants up. He exhaled, a satisfied smile on his lips at his accomplishment. His eyes found his t-shirt, lying on the table. Taking his shirt off he slipped it on, his fingers fumbling as he tried to button his t-shirt. Sighing in defeat when the buttons would not go in.

The door swung open and Mrs. Lovett stood there, a frustrated expression on her face. Sweeney felt like laughing when he saw the sight of her hair but froze, realizing that he was shirtless. Mrs. Lovett's cheeks blushed a rosy red when she saw him struggling to put it on, before she collected her thoughts together and walked over to him. Shocked, Sweeney watched as she took the material in her shaking hands and began buttoning it herself, her fingers brushing lightly against his skin.

" Bloody buttons are too big," Sweeney said stiffly, trying to break the uncomfortable feeling he felt at the bakers touch.

Mrs. Lovett ignored his remark. Sweeney felt as if something was igniting inside of him, flaring to the beat of his now pounding heart rate. Mrs. Lovett released it when she had finished, swallowing at the high tension. Sweeney blinked, looking down at her, just stopping a gasp from escaping his lips. She was wearing a stunning dress, reminding him of a beautiful shining star. Maybe it was because he was so use to her wearing those daggy bakehouse dresses, or maybe it was because her face wasn't sweaty and covered in flour, but Sweeney couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

" Mr.T," Mrs. Lovett said stiffly, breaking the tension. She pointed to her hair.

Sweeney let out a small chuckle, amused at the sight. Mrs. Lovett sighed. " Could you please try and fix it love."

Sweeney shook his head. " You seriously tried to brush that tangled mess?"

Mrs. Lovett scowled. " Well, I thought that this was a rather special occasion."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Sweeney gestured to his barber chair, Mrs. Lovett bit her lip, casting a look to the trap door.

" Don't worry, I'll make sure not to push down on the leaver." Sweeney said, seeing her anxious glance.

Mrs. Lovett nodded and sat down. Sweeney touched her hair, gently lifting up her burgundy curls and examining them.

" When was the last time you washed your hair?" he asked, surprised to see that her hair was not only messy but filthy.

Mrs. Lovett sighed. " Well I never get the time really."

Sweeney did roll his eyes this time, going back to his desk and rummaging through the assortment of tools and bottles. Taking the small bottles of Macassar oil and shampoo he walked back to the chair.

" This should hopefully get rid of the dirt in your hair and the oil should make it shinier, now you should tilt your head up a bit."

Mrs. Lovett did as he said and shut her eyes as he began massaging the lotion into her scalp. She sighed blissfully at this, sinking into the cushion and leaning comfortably against her chair. Sweeney looked down and saw the blissful look on the baker, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. His fingers worked through her curls, entwining around the fiery red strands of hair. He gathered the lose strands of hair off her neck, seeing her shiver at his touch, and bunched it with her hair. He released her, seeing her flutter her eyes open as if she was awoken from a dream, before pouring on the other lotion.

Mrs. Lovett sighed as she felt his hands massaging her scalp again. Why was it that she swooned at the smallest of his touch? That she shivered when his hand came into contact with her skin. Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but slowly melt into the chair. She could now fill the brush running through her hair and knew that it would be over soon. She heard the clinking of pins and hair-ties, assuming that he was going to do something with her hair. Then as if being awaken by a good dream, Sweeney placed the brushed down and grunted. Mrs. Lovett tried to recover herself from her once blissful state, her eyes fluttering open she slowly stood up from her chair. She looked up at him and noticed that by his awkward look, she had not hid her enjoyment well.

" Thank you love," she said, attempting to tuck a small strand of hair behind her ear but found none. Frowning she looked up and saw Sweeney, resisting the urge to smile.

" You had no idea how tangled your hair was, but have a look."

Reluctantly Mrs. Lovett took a step towards the mirror and gasped, astonished at the lady staring in front of her. He had brushed through her matted pile of hair so it was sleek and shiny so the fiery curls were gleaming with a healthy glow. Her once birds nest hair was now pinned up into an elegant french twist, with a few curls falling gracefully past her ears. Mrs. Lovett was speechless, slowly she touched her soft hair with her finger. She had never seen her hair this healthy, this...beautiful.

" Thank you love," she whispered, turning back to face him. " My hair has never been more beautiful."

Sweeney replied with a small nod. Mrs. Lovett, still smiling joyfully, took out her purse and reached for her mask. It was a simple mask, but the baker knew it was beautiful in every way. It covered just both her eyes and rested above her nose and eyebrows, it was covered with sparkling silver glitters, making it shimmer like the moonlight. She went to place it on her face when she felt the barbers hand on hers, stopping her.

" Don't," he whispered, staring at her face and taking the mask. " You look beautiful without it."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes rounded at his gesture, letting him put the mask back into her purse. She stared into his hard brown eyes, trying to find something there, _something, _from Benjamin Barker. Sweeney swallowed hard, looking back at the bakers brown pool of eyes, half regretting what he said. But he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. She really did look like a Snow White Queen stepping out from a fairytale book. His fingers reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his finger linger there for a few second, his breathing quickening. Mrs. Lovett felt herself take a sharp breath at his touch, her heart racing like a herd of horses. Sweeney didn't know what was keeping him glued to the spot or what was keeping his eyes focusing fixedly onto hers, he wanted more then anything to tear his eyes away from the baker but just couldn't. A sudden desire began forming at the bottom of his stomach, swirling and burning with longing; Sweeney couldn't understand what this feeling was, but he was so tempted to reach out and cup her cheek with his hand. He could see her chest rising up and down with her heavy breaths and knew that she felt the same, slowly she took a step closer, enclosing the space on them.

A gust of wind hailed through the gaps of the windows, slamming the door shut; and as if awoken by a dream Sweeney's head shot up and turned away from her, the burning desire slowly extinguishing.

" We should get going," he grunted, trudging out the door.

Mrs. Lovett took a deep breath and watched him go, reality washing over her. The lust slowly faded from her as she silently nodded, her mind trying to figure out what had happened then. She shook her head, as if breaking out of a trance and exited the room.

* * *

Sweeney Todd was downstairs waiting for her, a solemn expression on his face. She gave him a graceful smile before she reached the doorway, letting her jaw drop when she saw the carriage outside the shop. Its blood red roof arched over the black leather seats, contemplating the purple interior and red paint and there, standing gallantly were two striking black horses. Mrs. Lovett's smiled widened, not believing it.

" Its been ages since I've been in a carriage, and never one like this." Was all she could manage to say.

Sweeney's lips tugged into a small curl, waiting for her to hop in before he followed. " Well," he stated, remembering her words. " I thought that this was a rather special occasion."

Mrs. Lovett smiled at him as the carriage started, hardly believing that he went to all this trouble. She was wearing a glamorous dress in a splendid carriage to the number one party in town with the man she loved. Never in a million years would Mrs. Lovett think that she would be here this night.

" I was thinking," Mrs. Lovett stated slowly, breaking the silence.

Sweeney repressed a sigh, not wanting to make conversation now. " Yes?" Turning to her.

" Well I was thinking, how are we going to murder the judge without getting caught? Its unlikely that we'll be able to get him by himself when he's at the party, so what if we lure him outside then murder him then? The beadle is always following him around, so if he was with the judge at the time, or at least seen with the judge, then most likely he'll get the blame."

Sweeney pursed his lips, considering the idea. " That could work," he responded slowly, pondering the thought. " So...if the beadle was the last person with the judge then he'll get accused for the murder?"

Mrs. Lovett nodded happily, delighted that he seemed to be liking the idea. Sweeney nodded slowly, accepting the idea.

" It could work," he finally said.

Mrs. Lovett smiled to herself, resting back against the seat. Maybe, she thought. This night would turn out great after all. Mrs. Lovett looked to her right, the glimmering stars winking at her and the fresh breeze blowing in her face, but before she got a chance to truly admire the night scene the carriage came to a stop.

Climbing out of the carriage she saw Sweeney looking up at the towering building, seething with hatred. She knew that he was thinking of the dark memories that that building held, and the past he had because of the man who lived there. Tentatively she rested her hand on his shoulder.

" Come on love, we'll have him soon."

Sweeney let her lead him up the stairs and to the double doors where they were greeted by two men, each wearing a pig's mask. They showed them the invitation and the men opened the double doors; the sight making the baker's jaw drop. The golden chandeliers would have stolen anyone's attention, about six of them hanging on the roof with twinkling crystals dangling from it, letting the dancing flames of the candles bounce off it. Round tables and chairs were at the back of the room, each with matching ivory table cloths entwined with royal blue ribbon and golden plush love-seats. Long tables with platters of food were at the end of the room with the table and chairs, an orchestra was placed at the front of the room, crimson curtains hung from the roof like velvet blankets, men walked around serving drinks and hundreds of dancing guests chatted and twirled on the polished ebony tiles. Mrs. Lovett took a deep breath before exhaling, astonished at the glamorous party. She and Sweeney walked in, accepting a drink from a man passing by, well she accepted, Sweeney just ignored him.

" Well isn't this something." she whispered, her gaping eyes roving the wondrous ball.

Sweeney didn't reply, but narrowed his eyes into a cold glare as past memories swept over him. He felt Mrs. Lovett's hand on his arms and he let her guide him over to one of the vacant chairs. They sat down, Sweeney's eyes now scanning the room for any traces of the judge, but unfortunately with the huge crowd and everyone concealed behind the masks it was impossible to find him. Then the thought struck him, this was the place where it had happened to Lucy. His fists clenched tightly into balls, anger pumping through his body. The filthy vulture had raped her in front of everyone in this very room, probably even on the very love-seat that he and Mrs. Lovett were sitting on. These putrid thoughts made him sick. Mrs. Lovett sighed, seeing his expression from across the table.

" I know this must be hard for you love, with all the past memories of her, but maybe you should let it go?"

Sweeney glared harshly at her. He gave her a hard look and turned back to the crowd, his eyes searching for the judge.

" Where is he," he whispered to no one.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, her yearning eyes looking out to the dancers, wanting more then anything to join them. Of coarse Albert never invited her to the ball; but she had always loved going to balls with her family when she was younger, sometimes dancing with the men that would ask her. She cast a look to Sweeney whose eyes were still searching the crowd. She let out another sigh; wondering deep down inside if he could ever let his past go.

Just then a pair of eyes caught hers and she looked over, seeing a man in his mid sixties with wrinkles and grey hair sitting not to far away, his hungry eyes glued to her chest. Horrified she saw him meet her eyes and give her a twisted grin, standing up, he began to walk over to her as they announced for a new song to be played. She gulped, praying that he would not ask her to dance. Quickly she kicked Sweeney under the table, making him jump a bit and break him out of his thoughts. Her pleading eyes flickered over to the men and back to Sweeney, hoping that he would get the message. Sweeney frowned at her. Sighing she leaned in closer, hoping that the man wouldn't here.

" Um, love...now I know that I promised that you wouldn't have to dance tonight and that we were here on the sole purpose of killing the judge. But theres a man walking this way and I think..."

Her voice trailed off and Sweeney looked at her direction, a small chuckle almost escaping his lips at the thought of that old, repulsive man asking her to dance. He looked back at Mrs. Lovett's pleading eyes and realized what she meant.

" No way," he gritted, shaking his head. " I told you that I would not be dancing."

" But Mr. Todd..."

" Good evening madam." The raspy voice interrupted their conversation and they both looked up. " I was wondering if i could have a dance with the lady?" the man asked, bowing down his head and letting his eyes stare at her chest before looking into her eyes.

Mrs. Lovett cast a quick look to Sweeney who was trying to hold back his smile as he took a sip of wine from his glass. Stupid git, she though bitterly. A sweet smile grew on her lips at a thought, he would kill her later but right now she didn't care.

" Actually sir," she said sweetly in a well mannered form. " I was about to take a dance with my husband."

Sweeney almost choked on his wine at this statement and the man blinked, taken back. Mrs. Lovett, still smiling she stood up and took Sweeney's hand, leading him to the dance floor. The barber had a right mind to stop dead in his tracks and go back to his seat, but once he reached the dance floor and saw her pleading look he sighed, seething at her as the orchestra got ready to play the next song.

" You owe me big time," he gritted through his teeth.

Mrs. Lovett glanced at the man, but he had now moved onto the next vulnerable woman sitting alone. " Thank you," she whispered.

Tentatively Mrs. Lovett placed her hand on his shoulder and enclosed her other hand around his fingers and reluctantly, Sweeney followed suit, placing his free hand around her waist. The music began. Mrs. Lovett tried to ignore the static running up her arm at his touch, the flutter of butterflies in her stomach and the thumping of her heart against her chest. She prayed that she would not trip over her feet. They moved gracefully across the floor, the baker surprised at just how light on his feet Sweeney was. Sweeney Todd to was surprised at how elegant Mrs. Lovett was when she danced, having only seen her stomp up and down the bakehouse, or otherwise running through the customers as she gave them their pies. But lately he had been seeing the baker in a different light. Gently holding her hand Sweeney Sweeney stood still and as if rehearsed, Mrs. Lovett let go of his shoulder and spun out, twirling gracefully out, her dress brushing against her ankles and her curls bouncing slightly before she spun back in. She leant back against him and felt the thumping of his heart rate against her back as she tried not to melt right there and then, before she brought her hand on his shoulder and continued the waltz. The dance floor and scarlet curtains mixed together in a dizzying blur to Mrs. Lovett as she spun with Sweeney Todd, her mind racing. She felt the feeling burning inside her again, spurting and blazing with love and yearning at his very touch. Sweeney felt his eyes captured by hers as they moved with the music, losing all thoughts and emotions. Something uncontrollable raged inside of him, the heat enclosing in on them as their intense desire longed to escape. Slowly his hand slid down to her hip as he pulled her in closer. Mrs. Lovett gasped at this action and she looked up, her eyes connecting to his. He to looked a little confused at this action, but he just felt that it was right. Reluctantly Mrs. Lovett rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her face in his neck and letting her soft body lean against his, she closed her eyes and breathed into his scent. Sweeney swallowed at this action but stayed silent, brushing the uncomfortable feeling away. Together they swayed to the soft music, lost in each others arms. The music began to soften and fade, before the song had completely finished.

They were the last to stop dancing. Mrs. Lovett looked up, blinking as if coming out of a dream. Slowly Sweeney released her hand and let his other hand fall from her hip down to his side. Sweeney watched the bakers chest rise up and down with her heavy breathing and knew that his was doing the same, her flushed face slowly faded to a faint scarlet colour. Looking at her he noticed how close they actually were standing.

A shadowy wisp whipped through the air, catching his attention, he tore his eyes away from Mrs. Lovett to find it. He spotted a dark shadow walking near the wall, the man wore a bloody red hawk mask with small slits for eyes, he had a patch of grey with white streaks fading through and the shadowy wisp he saw was from his inky black cape. It was the judge. Without wasting a minute he strode after him, his menacing eyes growing cold with hatred as his hand searched for his razor. Mrs. Lovett watch him go without a word, shocked at this action. Frowning to herself she tried to bring her thoughts together as to what had just happened whilst they were dancing. She had felt it, that burning desire longing for him to hold her. Shaking her head she turned back to the table with the thought of sitting down when she saw the same man that had asked her to dance earlier sitting there, his tongue moistening his lips as he looked at her. Mrs. Lovett wanted to puke at the very sight of this and quickly walked off to find Sweeney.

* * *

Sweeney crouched down behind the trash cans, the Judge only meters away. The night sky had now fallen to a deep coal colour, the full moon casting illuminate glows onto the deserted alleyway. The judge had left at the back door, leading Sweeney into the unpleasant area; the alleyway was filled with trash cans and garbage bags at the back corner, crumbling bricks walls, dirt and dust drifting in the air and the rough pavement was scattered with dirt and litter. The Judge was now leaning back against the wall, lighting one of his pipes and taking a long inhale, he seemed stressed and exhausted. Sweeney wanted to jump up and slit his throat right there and then, but he was pretty sure that a few of the guests had seen him walk out of the room, and he didn't want to be suspected. So he waited for the Beadle to come. A few moments passed before the Beadle strolled out, his leather boots trudging along the pavement and his walking stick clicking with each step he took.

" My lord," he said quietly. " I am so sorry..."

The Judge threw the pipe on the floor angrily, cutting the Beadle off. " Why would she do this to me? Why?" The Judge cried helplessly to his friend, who shook his head sadly.

" Alas, my lord. How can we men ever understand the thoughts of women? I am confident to say that she is already regretting her decision, and no doubt that by tomorrow morning she will be at your door on her knees, begging for forgiveness."

But the Beadle's soothing words did not seem to calm him down, for his facial expression of pure hatred did not change. Then it came to Sweeney, how was he suppose to kill the Judge and put the blame on the Beadle if he did not leave? Shit, he thought furiously to himself. Why didn't he think this through? Why did he trust that bloody woman? He should have just killed the Judge right there and then while he had the chance. He tried to control his shaking hand that gripped his razor, pulsing with anger. The Judge glared at the Beadle and suddenly clutched onto his collar, jolting the Beadle and giving the Beadle a fright.

" How could she just leave me with that common sailer boy? Without even bothering to speak of it to me!"

The Beadle opened his mouth to reply when the door opened and saw Mrs. Lovett standing there. Her eyes widened in surprise as the sight of the Judge and Beadle, before she recovered. The Judge frowned, he released the beadle, looking at her in a peculiar way.

" Mrs. Lovett is it?"

Mrs. Lovett's eyes quickly scanned the alleyway before they found Sweeney, his eyes glaring at her from behind the trash-bins. She looked back to the judge.

" Yes that'd be right sir."

Sweeney glared furiously at her, what the hell was she doing here? Mrs. Lovett bit lip, casting another quick look at Sweeney before back to the confused Judge and Beadle. Why wasn't the judge dead by now? Then it came to her, the beadle was still here, so he couldn't put the blame on him. And by the looks of it he wasn't leaving. Mrs. Lovett suppressed a sigh and pursed her lips, it looked like that would have to be up to her.

" Actually sir," she said, turning her attention to the Beadle, an idea forming in her head. It was ludicrous and bizarre, but it may just work. " I was hoping that Mr. Bamford would escort me to the dance floor."

The Judge blinked, looking at the Beadle who to clearly looked astonished. He blinked at Mrs. Lovett, his eyes studying her as if to see that this was the same person. The Beadle looked like he was going to accept before closing his mouth. " I should really stay here," he said, his eyes flicking to the Judge, but Mrs. Lovett could see in his eyes that he wanted to.

Mrs. Lovett quickly placed her hand suggestively on his shoulder, giving him a sweet smile. " Please Mr. Bamford," she said, giving her eyes a small flutter in what she hoped looked flirtatious.

The Beadle blinked with surprised, but that faded into a cheesy, toothy grin. His eyes flickered towards her curves, glancing down her sides before meeting her eyes. " Well good madam, if you put it like that..." He offered her his hand; giving her a hearty wink. Mrs. Lovett swallowed hard, stuck a smile on her face and took his hand, letting him lead the way inside. Her pleading eyes met Sweeney's, telling him to please for the love of god hurry up with it.

Sweeney was astonished that she had done that for him. He knew that it must have taken a lot of courage from the woman to ask for a dance with that repulsive man. Shaking his head from these thoughts he tried to focus on the judge, who was now leaning back against the wall, his eyes closed in frustration. It was now or never.

* * *

_hehehe i just love cliff hangers :) so please tell me what you thought of this chapter! if it was ooc, bad grammar, especially bad grammar as i am trying to improve that. the more reviews= quicker update. this next update actually should be quicker as iv already started it it originally was suppose to be one chapter but it looked better split in half. :) please review guys! thanks for reading _

xo


	10. Surrender

_Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews for without you I wouldn't have updated! And to defying expectations for beta reading half of this fic! First of all I'm sorry for such a big wait, especially leaving you on a big cliff hanger. But i am buried nose high in assignments and now have a new job etc. But here we go! Now this one I will say was one of the if not hardest chapters to write and i realllly hope i did it justice. Not so great at writing these things. Anyway enough rambling, onto the chapter! Oh and randomly, anyone else upset that the harry potter era has finally come to an end? _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd. They belong to Tim Burton, Stephen Sondiem and all actors/people who contributed to the wonderful musical and movie. _

**Chapter 10: Surrender **

* * *

Sweeney slowly stood up, hearing the crunching of litter under his boots and the cracking of his knees. To Sweeney's relief the judge didn't hear it as he was too lost in his thoughts of Johanna. Sweeney clutched the murderous weapon in his hand, striding towards the judge, his shadow trailing behind him. The judge heard a small rustle from ground and turned around, letting out a heaving gasp at the sight of Sweeney Todd before he let out a relieved sigh, placing his hand on his chest to calm down his rapid heart rate.

" Mr. Todd," the judge claimed, his lips curling into a small smile. " I thought that you may have been one of those miscreants that often loiter about. "

Sweeney's mouth tugged into a sinister smile at just how naive and vulnerable the judge was now.

" Ah, I happened to overhear you, my lord, and am very sorry to hear that you seem to be distressed," Sweeney said politely, hiding the hatred in his voice.

Sweeney wanted to make sure the moment was right, he wanted the judge to know exactly who he was and understand why he was going to die tonight. If he just butter up he judge for a few more moments, he would have his revenge.

The judge blinked before he pursed his lips. " Oh sir, how seldom it is one meets such a graceful, beautiful flower like my Johanna."

The judge looked out towards the distance at the memory of Johanna. Sweeney'sinsides bubbled and blistered with hot, fiery anger like a volcano about to erupt. Turpin talked about her as if she was his property. Sweeney forced the small smile to keep playing on his lips, not wanting to give himself away…not just yet.

The judge turned back to Sweeney, giving him a small smile. " How seldom it is one meets a fellow spirit."

Sweeney said in a soft growl, " With fellow tastes...in women, at least."

The judge blinked. He took a small step back and creased his eyebrows.. " What?" he asked.

Sweeney's smile grew dangerously. " The years no doubt have change me, sir," he whispered, his eyes glistening like his razors, as he took a step closer. " But I suppose the face of a barber, the face of a prisoner at the dock, is not particularly memorable."

Sweeney paused, his eyes wide in anticipation.

The judge stared back, frowning. He looked at Sweeney, squinting, as if trying to read tiny writing. Then it hit him like a gust of wind. His eyes grew wide as he took another frightened step back.

" Benjamin Barker," he let out in a faint whisper, his body beginning to tremble.

Sweeney 's teeth flashed white, his heart thumping wildly against his chest and his eyes raging with the hunger to kill. " BENJAMIN BARKER!"

He raised his razor in the air and in a flash of glinting silver Sweeney struck Turpin's neck, letting him endure the pain for a few moments before yanking the razor out, receiving a gush of warm blood on his hand. The judge choked and spluttered, his hands flying towards his neck, clutching it, as though trying to ease the pain. His bulging eyes looked up at Sweeney as he fell to his knees with an astonished, pleading expression. Sweeney suppressed a chuckle as he panted heavily, looking down at his enemy. He stabbed the judge's neck again, letting the razor dig deep into his flesh before releasing it. The red liquid rushed out like a river of crimson water, splattering his boots and pants with the blood. Sweeney made another strike, always making sure that the cut was deep enough to inflict him in pain, but not to deep so that the Judge would die. He wanted to savor every second of this. Finally Sweeney gave one final lash at his neck, slicing his throat with an easy tear, watching the blood pour out. The judge's eyes rolled backwards, his mouth gurgling on the frothing blood before he fell on his side. His face slowly turned to stone surrendering to death as his body lay there, his head hanging limply against his body.

Sweeney Todd stared at the body. He had murdered the Judge. He had avenged his wife, he had completed what he had come back to London to do. It was only now that Sweeney realized that he was panting and that his forehead was sweating.

The door swung open and he quickly looked back, fearing that it was the Beadle. He gave a small sigh of relief when he saw that it was Mrs. Lovett. She gasped, before quickly recovering herself at the sight of the judge, brushing her dress uncomfortably. Sweeney frowned at her. Mrs. Lovett looked at the dead body, exhaling before smiling at Sweeney.

" Well, you sure had your revenge, love. I guess I just didn't expect it to be this…" She paused, looking at the bloody scene and waving her hand towards it. " Messy."

Sweeney didn't reply, his eyes now back on the judge. It was true; he was lying in a pool of blood that spread out to where he and Mrs. Lovett were standing; bits of brain oozed out of his cracked skull and torn pieces of flesh splattered onto the ground. The stench of the blood was already beginning to drift into the air and it lingered beneath their noses.

Mrs. Lovett pursed her lips: Sweeney had turned his back to her, and he hadn't said a word since she had come. She wanted to ask him so many questions…but most of all, she wanted to go home, knowing that the beadle would be here soon. Sweeney, however, seemed rigged to the spot.

Sighing, she walked over and took his arm, giving it a small pull. " Come on, love, we can't stay here forever. The guests will be out soon to see what's going on, fortunately though the doors were very good at concealing the noise. But still.. we don't want to get caught."

Sweeney tore his eyes away from the body and studied her silently. " How did you get away from the beadle so fast?"

Mrs. Lovett's lips curved into a small smile. " Well, we were only dancing for a few moments before he saw a lady whose bosom was falling out of her dress. Of course, he went for her."

She stopped, looking back up at the barber. His eyes were back on the body and he didn't seem to be paying attention. She sighed, knowing that he was day dreaming about Lucy again.

" Come on, love," she said softly.

Sweeney dragged his eyes away from the body again and nodded. Giving him a weak smile, she began walking home, Sweeney Todd at her side.

* * *

The thunder let out a booming clap as the clouds slowly drifted together before large bullet shaped droplets began pelleting down, splashing Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney in water. Mrs. Lovett sighed, her lips pouting into a small grudge as she began to speed walk her way to the pie shop. Sweeney however continued at his slow pace; his thoughts still seemed to be somewhere else. She finally reached the door, the grim expression still on her face. She was tiered and wet and couldn't wait to sit down and rest her legs; but she wanted more then anything to speak with Sweeney now. She wanted to talk about the future, their future. After all, the baker thought as she took out the keys from her purse and strained her eyes in the dark to find the right key. The Judge was dead now and for all he knew Lucy was dead. Her heart skipped a beat as she put the key through the lock. Maybe now...she cast a glance at Sweeney and sighed, seeing his eyes on the door but his mind somewhere else. Maybe now that his revenge was complete, he may move on. The Baker couldn't help but dream a little.

She opened the door and walked in, hearing the pattering of the water falling onto the ground. She shivered once entering the cold room, her wet dress clutching onto her now icy cold skin. She walked to the kitchen, lit a candle and went to the cabinet in search of gin. She looked up and saw Sweeney enter the room with the same robotic expression on his face. She poured two glasses of gin and led Sweeney into the parlor, handing him a glass. Sweeney's eyes scanned the dim room as he took a sip, having only been in this room a few times. The floral wall paper was a faded gold and green, peeling off at the ends, a maroon settee took up most of the room in the middle near the cracking brick-wall fireplace, matching plush chairs were at ether ends of the room, rich red curtains draped over the windows and a grand ivory piano sat in the corner collecting dust. Sweeney studied the pictures of her and Albert, standing side by side with plain expressions on their faces, but as he looked closer he could see Mrs. Lovett's sorrowful eyes.

" Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett said softly to his back.

Sweeney broke from his thoughts and turned to Mrs. Lovett who was sitting on the settee, gesturing for him to sit; so he did.

" I was thinking," she said slowly. " Whats going to happen now? I mean...the Judge is dead and Joanna-"

" She's gone," Sweeney whispered, interrupting her sentence and briefly looking up at her. " Antony had finally rescued her."

Mrs. Lovett pursed her lips and lowered her head. " Well," she said thoughtfully, taking a sip of her gin. " I think it was for the best love, after all he seemed to be very well in love with her and its got to be a better life for her then when she was with him."

Mrs. Lovett looked back up at him, and knew that he was thinking the same thing and that he never got the chance to say goodbye. She opened her mouth before closing it, thinking carefully as to how she would word this. " Sweeney," she started, trying to meet his eyes. " You know that by tomorrow, the men will be here? We're both in danger."

She stopped, taking a deep breath and awaiting for his response. Sweeney frowned at this remark but didn't look at her, his eyes still staring fixedly ahead of him. " Sweeney," Mrs. Lovett said, cutting to the chase. She placed a hand on on his to try and catch his attention. " We have to go."

Sweeney turned towards her, his eyes flashing in a cold glare. She pursed her lips and flinched slightly as he shot out of the seat, dropping the glass onto the settee and walking towards the window. Sighing Mrs. Lovett stood up and follow him.

" I know that shes gone, and that I have my revenge," Sweeney whispered, his eyes looking outside. " But..but I just can't seem to let her go. Lucy."

Mrs. Lovett shut her eyes for a second in pain. Todd tore his eyes away from the window and back to Mrs. Lovett and that was when she saw it, his lustrous eyes on her. They were gleaming with lust, desire, longing; and they were on her. It hit Mrs. Lovett like a raging hurricane**; **he was lusting for her and maybe...Mrs. Lovett swallowed. Maybe something more. Mrs. Lovett took a small step forward, feeling the heat intensify and her breathing quicken. She looked down and could see his chest rising up and down as his eyes locked with hers. Together they both felt the burning sensation raging inside of them; lust, longing and desire swirled together in a roaring energy that yearned to escape them. Before she realized what she was doing Mrs. Lovett's shaky hand was on his shoulder, she took a sharp breath at this gesture, her eyes following her hand. Slowly she let her hand glide down his arm and to his hand, enclosing her fingers around his. Sweeney's eyes flung to his hand and watched as she took it, slowly placing it to her beating heart.

" Life is for the alive my dear," she said quietly, looking up from her lowered eyelids. " And I think its about time that we both move on. She's gone, and fifteen years is a long time to go on without a woman."

Sweeney's eyes stared at her chest where she had placed his hand, her heavy breathing causing her breasts to rise up and down from her dress so that they almost burst from her corset, catching the barbers attention. His eyes feasted on her, noticing that her dress, now almost see through due to the rain, was clinging tightly onto her skin. Slowly Mrs. Lovett slid his hand down her sides to her waist, feeling his breathing quicken as she did this. His eyes followed his hand, studying her slender curves and pale, snowy skin.

He couldn't take it anymore, reaching out his hand cupped her cheek, letting his finger trail down the side of her smooth, cold skin. Mrs. Lovett stood their, shivering slightly at his touch. He let his hand slide down her jaw to her neck then down to her waist where his other hand was, studying the trail. Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but flutter her eyes at his very touch, then before she knew it he pulled her waist in and captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened as she was flung into his chest, before she closed her eyes and surrendered to his kiss. She found her arms entangling themselves around his neck as he pulled her in closer, letting her petite frame press up against his tough chest. They broke apart, both gasping for air as they stared into each other, their eyes staring at each other with a dumbfounded look.

The fiery passion intensified and her lips seized his again. Mrs. Lovett deepened the kiss, feeling their tongues collide in a heated passion as she felt Sweeney pushing her backwards into a wall, his lips never leaving hers. Mrs. Lovett didn't even feel the thud of her head against the wall as she continued to kiss him. Mrs. Lovett could feel the thundering of his heart rate against hers as he pressed himself against her, his lips trailing down her jaw. Mrs. Lovett tilted her head back and let out a small moan as they traveled down to her neck and collarbone, entangling her hands through his coal black hair. Mrs. Lovett's legs trembled as she tried to make scenes of this all; but everything was a dizzy blur as any logic she had shutdown.

Mrs. Lovett jumped up and wrapped her legs tightly around Sweeney's waist and her arms around his neck, and as if by a reaction Sweeney snaked his arms around her back, pulling her in closer. Then he was in her room, letting the baker fall gracefully onto the bed. Mrs. Lovett panted heavily as she laid on her back, her hair cascading around her shoulders and her eyes, staring up hungrily at Sweeney with anticipation. Then he was on top of her, his body pressed up against her as his lips took hers again. Mrs. Lovett hands worked quickly at undoing his buttons as his roamed her body, making her eyes flutter and lips moan before his shirt was finally off.

Sweeney began with the task of undoing her corset, groaning frustratedly as his fingers fumbled with the laces before he finally untied it. Mrs. Lovett let out a heaving breath as they both attempted to wriggle out of their clothes, tossing them carelessly beside the bed before their lips hungrily met again, their arms lost in each other's embrace. Sweeney broke from the kiss and looked down at Mrs. Lovett, exhaling at the sight. She bit her lip nervously; with the awful thought of him being displeased with her.

" So beautiful," he murmured, his eyes raking her bare body before locking back with her eyes.

Mrs. Lovett felt herself melt like hot butter at this comment as her lips possessed his. Her hands slid up his back as his slid down her sides, both aching for each others touch. Sweeney positioned his knees just outside her thighs as she brought her right leg up, tightly wrapping it around him. His lips trailed down her chest before he pressed up against her body and she arched her back; making her throw her head back as she groaned his name. Her hands entwined around his neck as she pressed her lips against his once more; together they embraced their love.

* * *

The moonlight beamed through the cracked window, the pearly rays bathing the entwined lovers in a misty glow. Mrs. Lovett let out a blissful sigh, her eyes fluttering open as she took in the atmosphere. Her arms were around Sweeney in a gentle hug, her head resting against his bare chest as his soothing heart rate left her in a calming state. Sweeney was laying on his back, his eyes blinking up at the ceiling. Mrs. Lovett's fingers crept up to his chest as she began tracing the lines of his scar, studying the swirling trails; Sweeney rolled over to his side at this action and stared at her. Mrs. Lovett gave him a small smile as she snuggled up against him, placing a kiss on his chest.

" I love you," she whispered into his chest.

Sweeney swallowed, pulling the bakers body closer to him.

" I know," he sighed.

A small frown creased on Mrs. Lovett's eyebrows as she propped her chin on her hand.

" Do you love me?" she asked in a whisper, already regretting the question.

Sweeney shut his eyes for a second and sighed, looking back into her coffee brown eyes.

" I don't know," he replied quietly, surprised at how honest the answer was. Because the truth was that he didn't know. His head was filled with so many confusing thoughts that any attempts to make sense of it would have given him a headache." I feel something for you." he began slowly, thinking carefully. "But..I just can't bring myself to say I love you. I guess those words have only been used for one woman." he finished.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes saddened for a second before she looked up from her eyelids, nodding as if she understood.

Sweeney found his lips tug into a small smile as he leaned in, pressing his lips onto her cheek. " Come on Nellie, go back to sleep."

Sweeney laid back down; his action of addressing her by her first name brought a small smile to her lips as the baker snuggled closer to him, letting her head fall to his chest. Sweeney smiled, his hand resting behind his head comfortably and the other stroking Mrs. Lovett's cheek affectionately. He had a million thoughts racing through his head but he brushed them aside, deciding that they could wait till morning. He will love me one day, Mrs. Lovett thought as she let out a yawn, her eyes slowly closing. _I'll make sure of it._ Together they both closed their eyes, surrendering to their blissful dreams.

* * *

_Well first of all a big thanks to defying expectations who beta read this :) I honestly don't know what it is with me and titling these things from Evanescence songs. Guess there such an awesome band :) Anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think, especially since this is the first time that I've written something like this. Like really, i always suck at these scenes. I mean pretty sure its not in M, borderline T maybe? Anyway please leave a review, remember the more reviews the faster time Il try and update! _


	11. Exodus

_I'm so sorry from the bottom of my heart that it took me this long to update! You guys have meant the world to me, and I was just going through some writers block when it came to my sweenett fics. Then I was busy with writing comps, my final year of high school etc and then I had some inspiration to write some other stuff. But I'm back! ANd hopefully will be able to consistently update, Il see how I go. I want to again thank everyone who have stuck with this story, even when I never did. Anyway, Finally an update! I thought I'd keep with the evanescence theme for the titles :) Oh and a thanks to defying expectations who beta'd this for me :) _

Now, my writings been rusty and I haven't written sweenett in awhile, so I hope they're not too ooc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd. 

**Chapter 11: Exodus **

* * *

The glaring sunlight peeked through the burgundy curtains, streaming down in golden layers onto the sleeping barber, causing him to stir under the blankets. Sweeney blinked heavily as he let out a yawn before he rose. To his surprise Mrs. Lovett was absent, but she was always an early riser. Then it came back to him: last night.

The memories of that night flashed in his mind like a blurry dream: Sweeney could barely believe that it had happened. No matter how hard he tried to figure out his feelings for her he was still confused. His heart swelled and his lips smiled whenever he thought of her, and when he held her in his arms it felt right. Yet he didn't love her, he couldn't. Sweeney had never thought of loving anyone else and he couldn't ever be with anyone else but Lucy. Sweeney tried to convince himself that last night was just lust, but his attempts were in vain. He no longer resented her morning visits to his shop and he no longer seethed with fury at her presence. Yes, to the barber's disgust he was changing, and as much as he hated it, over the past days he was growing to care for the baker.

_Life is for the alive my dear...and I think it's about time we both move on..._

Her words echoed in his mind. Yes, maybe he could move on with her, maybe he could never love her like he loved Lucy, but he could care for her. And he knew that she would care for him, and maybe that was all they really needed.

Sweeney frowned, as something else nagged at the back of his mind. He felt as if he was forgetting something, something important...than it hit him like a burst of wind. David. They would be here today, and he knew that he and Mrs. Lovett had to leave. He could never work for them, and he couldn't put Mrs. Lovett in danger. Sweeney felt his insides squirm with uneasiness as he imagined Mrs. Lovett under David and the other mens' mercy. She may be a strong person, but she was vulnerable under their clutches and even Sweeney and his razors were no match against their immense strength and artillery. Sweeney swallowed, fear clutching onto his heart as remembered the day he saw Mrs. Lovett, terrified by Joey's power. No...he couldn't let that happen to her again, he cared too much for her. Shaking himself from the memory, Sweeney got up and changed into his usual attire, (his denim jacket, black pants and tattered shirt).

The door swung open and Mrs. Lovett bustled in. Sweeney couldn't help but smile. She wore her usual ebony dress with the tattered red sequins and frills, but she was smiling, an endearing, radiant smile, that seemed to meet her eyes and illuminate her features. She was glowing, and her very presence seemed to light up the room. It seemed that last night was the cause for her radiance.

" Morning dear, I brought you some breakfast."

Sweeney watched as the baker placed the tray of porridge on this lap before lowering herself to his level. Tilting his chin up to her level her lips met his. It was a soft, tender kiss, and to her delight she found him responding. Mrs. Lovett drew back, before taking her seat next to him.

Sweeney knew that his life would never be the same without Lucy or Joanna and he could never fix that. But as he stared at the baker's soft, promising eyes, he knew that maybe, just maybe he had a second chance for happiness.

" Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney said abruptly, placing the tray on the bedside table. " You know that they're coming today. We have to leave."

Mrs. Lovett sighed, lowering her eyes. " I know," she whispered. She looked back up, noticing how his eyes saddened at the realisation of their departure. " You can't let her go, can you?"

Sweeney was barely audible as he spoke in a hoarse whisper, " I hate London, I hate its infestation of vermin, its greed, its filth...But she lived here, and Johanna still does...and it was our home."

Mrs. Lovett pursed his lips and took his hand in hers, enclosing her fingers with his. " You have to let her go love. You can't go on like this. We have to leave."

" Yes, I know," he responded.

The silence lingered in the air before he spoke up again. " Where's the boy?"

" Toby's gone off to the markets to stock up on the supplies...I still have to tell him that we're leaving." She sighed, her eyes travelling to the window. " Sweeney, what are we going to do?"

Sweeney stared at the wall as he thought. " Pack your things and gather our savings. I'll go down to the train station and buy the tickets for the first train out of here. We'll flee London so they won't be able to find us."

Mrs. Lovett nodded, before wrapping her arms around him, burying her head in the crook of his neck." Don't worry love, we'll make it."

Sweeney's eyes softened as she released him. Yes, he would care for her.

* * *

Sweeney opened the door, the chilly, gusting wind blowing in his face. The grey clouds were drawing nearer as the clap of thunder reverberated. He had to find the train-station, and quickly. David and his men could be here any minute. Just as he was leaving the premises he saw to his disgust the beggar woman who wandered around Fleet Street, scurrying up the pathway. As usual her filthy, mustard hair draped in knots down the side as she tried not to trip over the ends of her dirty dress.

" Sir, sir! You must leave, you don't know what evil looms in this shop!"

Sweeney glared at her, pushing her out of the way. " Get out!"

The woman toppled over, trying to keep her balance before she went after Sweeney again.

" Sir! At least spare a penny for a poor, miserable woman on a miserable, chilly morning."

Sighing, Sweeney turned to the woman, resisting the urge to cut her throat right there and then. As he was handing her the coins a glimmer of silver caught his eyes. Sweeney's eyes shot towards the object, his eyebrows furrowing in a frown. It was a ring, a grubby, chipped diamond on a silver sterling ring. He knew it wasn't important and that he should just leave now, yet something inside of him told him to stay.

" What is that?" he whispered, his eyes still on the mysterious object.

Lucy followed his eyes and tilted her head in a frown before she shrugged. " Just a ring," she said sheepishly.

Forgetting about the filthy woman took her hand and examined the object closer, before it struck him. It was Lucy's wedding ring.

" Where did you get that!" he bellowed, causing the woman to jump with fright.

" Always had it with me!" she shouted back at him, her crazed eyes dancing wildly as she spotted another man walking by.

As she began to make her way to her next target. Sweeney grabbed her arm, turning her around. The woman protested and squirmed in his grasp but he did not let go. Her sea, green eyes, her grubby, skin, with only the slightest trace of a milky white beneath, her hair..her faded yellow hair...her faded, gold hair. Sweeney swallowed, his mouth drying like the pungent taste of gin. He opened his mouth as he struggled to talk, before finally speaking in a raspy whisper.

" Lucy?"

Lucy's eyebrows knitted into a frown before her eyes widened. " Don't I know you, mister..."

Sweeney's heart leapt at this comment before she disappeared, running towards the other man, once again begging for some alms. In a flash Sweeney was after her, pulling her away from the man. Lucy struggled in his grip, screaming and withering. The man took in the chaotic scene and ran, leaving the two behind.

" Lucy!" Sweeney pleaded, finally letting her go. " Don't you remember me?"

Panting, Lucy stared at the barber, her mouth widened as though in a flash of recognition-Sweeney reached out to her again, hope ballooning in his stomach-but then she was off again, tottering and crooning that she remembered him to.

Sweeney stood there on the spot. It was Lucy, he knew it was her! And yet she couldn't remember him...maybe if he had found her earlier, on the very day he had set foot in London. Maybe she would have remembered him...maybe if he had done something to trigger her memory. Desperation was growing inside of him, the need to place the blame on someone. Somehow, he knew that if he had gone to see her the first moment he arrived at London, she would have remembered him.

This longing was soon replaced by anger, spitting and bubbling inside of him with hatred. Why was she even begging on the streets? His hands shook, he clenched his fists but that didn't stop the tremors. Shouldn't she have stayed at home to look after their child? Yet she was cast away to live a life of poverty. Then Mrs. Lovett flashed to his mind. Why didn't she take her in?

Storming back to the shops, heart pounding, he barged through the door. Mrs. Lovett was in the sitting room, placing two suit cases down. Her eyes widened when she saw the aggravated, trembling barber.

" Love...what's wrong?"

Before she could say anything else Sweeney stormed towards her. Grabbing his razor he pushed her up against the wall, the lethal weapon kissing her neck.

" Sweeney, what the bloody hell are you doing!" she screamed, her eyes rounding with fear.

" Why the hell did you never tell me?" he shouted, making her tremble. " Lucy..you knew she lived."

Mrs. Lovett swallowed, shutting her eyes she tried to calm down her racing heart. " Sweeney, I know you won't believe me, but-"

" Why didn't you take her in?" he cried, desperation clinging onto his voice as he dug the weapon further into her neck. " You just let her fade away...forced to a life on the streets."

Mrs. Lovett swallowed, bitting her lip. Anger surged through the Barber's body, hatred for the woman he cared so much for who left his wife at the mercy of this cruel town. His hand trembled, he wanted to hurt her...she had to be punished for what she did. They were the only thoughts that ran through his mind. In a flash he lifted up the end of her dress, slicing her thigh with the razor, leaving a nasty, deep, bloodied cut across her leg.

Mrs. Lovett cried at the sudden pain, her leg wobbling as she tried to retain her balance. Hot tears slowly leaked from the corners of her eyes as the blood ran down her leg.

" You lied to me! You told me she took the arsenic and died!"

" Sweeney, please! You don't understand!"

Mrs. Lovett cast another fearful glance at the razor and through her shallow breaths she spoke, her voice trembling. " No..I-I never lied. She did take the poison, but she never died. I-I tried to help her, I really did. I let her stay here for free, I came to her every morning to help care for her in her awful state, I took care of your dear Joanna. But something happened to her that, she wouldn't eat..she wouldn't sleep, love she was already fading away. She wasn't the same. So one night she took to the streets...he did something awful to her that night Sweeney, and she lost her marbles for it."

Sweeney seethed, refusing to believe her. They were just more lies, he screamed to himself. He knew he should kill her, right there and then. She had to pay for what she did. He brought his razor up to her neck. Mrs. Lovett shut her eyes and Sweeney froze. He watched her chest rise and fall with her fearful, heavy breaths. Then there were her eyes, her warm, chocolate brown eyes that always brought a smile to his lips. Her tousle of chestnut hair that would brush lightly against his skin, her crimson lips that he loved to kiss, her soft, ivory skin that he loved to trace. Memories of the past flooded his mind: dancing with Mrs. Lovett at the ball, saving her life at the lake, running together within the strawberry patch, kissing her for the first time, last night...He couldn't do it.

He brought his shaking hand down, puzzlement passing through his eyes. Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes, confused at his hesitation. She was a liar, nothing more than a filthy liar. Yet, he had grown to care for her over the past days. He couldn't do it.

" Sweeney," Mrs. Lovett breathed, composing herself, her voice still quivering. " You know why I couldn't tell you, you saw her yourself. She's not the same woman anymore. I-I knew it would break your heart to see her like this...and I couldn't bear-"

" Just shut up!" Sweeney bellowed as he chucked the razor to the corner of the room, fury hardening his eyes.

Mrs. Lovett jolted, her mouth clamping shut. He slowly backed off before storming out of the room. Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened with fear as she stumbled after him.

" Sweeney, please, where are you going?"

Sweeney paused at the door, his coal, black eyes taking in the trembling, teary woman who stood before him. Who he cared so much for, who his heart ached for, who he almost grew to love. Ignoring her comment, he turned and walked out the door.

Quickly Mrs. Lovett staggered after him, ignoring the blinding tears and the burning pain in her leg. She grabbed his arm, stopping him.

" No, please, just wait! I only did what I did because I loved you! And I still do, I love you so much it hurts. I know you're hurting...but you have to let it go, you can't let it consume you like this." The tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried steady her breath, her voice softening. " She's gone love, and blaming me isn't going to bring her back."

Sweeney paused for a moment, as if he was considering this. No. He wouldn't. He aggressively freed his arm, causing the baker to stumble back as his eyes slowly murdered her.

" Leave me."

His words sliced through her heart, causing her to tremble. He walked off.

The thunder boomed again as it started to rain, the bullets pouring down, splattering the baker with the rain. Mrs. Lovett stood there as reality dawned on her; he was leaving again-just like fifteen years ago-and this time, he wasn't coming back. No, he had to come back, he had no where else to go. Mrs. Lovett wanted to run after him, to throw her arms around him and tell him how much she loved him and that everything would be alright. She might have been a dreamer, but even she knew that was never going to happen. Numb with heartbreak she let out an aching sob before she fell to her knees, the tears now streaming down her cheeks. He couldn't leave her. He couldn't. The very thought of his absence killed her. She knew she was being ridiculous and that she had to get a hold of herself. Sitting in the rain wasn't going to help her, but no matter how hard she willed herself to stand, she couldn't.

" Ma'm!"

Mrs. Lovett barely registered the familiar voice as she continued to stare into the distance. She didn't know how long she was there, knelt down on the cobblestone streets before she felt two pudgy hands, trying to lift her up. Blinking, she turned around, dazed and confused.

" You have to come inside," Toby pleaded, struggling under her weight before Mrs. Lovett shakily stood up.

" You're right dear," Mrs. Lovett whispered, her eyes still staring into the distance.

She followed Toby back to the shop and inside, where she collapsed onto the bench. Toby's face saddened as he watched her, her head down as she shivered from in her cold, drenched dress. He didn't know why she was acting like this, but he knew it had to do with Mr. Todd. It always had to do with him. Toby was just about to go and fetch her a towel when the door flung open with a bang.

Mrs. Lovett's head snapped up at the sudden noise. There stood David, Sebastian and Joey, each dripping wet from the rain, smirks spread across their faces. Their eyes searched the house before landing on Mrs. Lovett.

Toby's eyes glanced at the men then back at the baker, uneasiness crossing his eyes. Somehow he knew they were trouble. Mrs. Lovett looked up and froze, her heart missing a beat as the realisation slowly dawned to her. And at that moment, one thought passed her mind. Shit.

* * *

_Sorry for another cliff hanger guys, I couldn't resist :) thanks for reading, and please leave a review! I want you to know that I haven't abandoned this fic, so if I somehow don't update in a while, please don't fret :) _


End file.
